Home Sweet Home
by caromac
Summary: Post I Do. Kate and Sawyer have returned to the beach safely. But they still have their new relationship to delve into. And how will the other survivors react? Skate. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Home Sweet Home

**Rating: **T ( for some minor language later on )

**Genre: **Romance / Humor / Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Spoilers: **Up to and inclusive of Season 3, Episode 6.

**Summary: **Post I Do. Kate and Sawyer have returned to the beach safely, but they have their new relationship to delve into. But how will the other survivors react? Skate. R&R.

**Author's Note: **This fic is all about Sawyer / Kate and basically deals with their new relationship and the issues and reactions they may encounter. It's written in script form, but in italics I have written stage directions which describe their actions and also convey some of their feelings.

I've only posted the first part of Chapter 1. Please review and tell me if you want more. And please enjoy!

**Prologue - **

_( Kate is standing in the entrance of Sawyer's tent, looking at Sawyer who she thinks is asleep. )_

**Sawyer: **Enjoying the view Freckles?

_( Kate is surprised, then embarrassed that he caught her. )_

_( Sawyer opens his eyes and sees he's made Kate uncomfortable. She was only letting her guard down, as should he after all they had been through together. Only his damn instincts had kicked in and he had pushed her away. )_

**Kate: **_( Stiffly and with a trace of disappointment ) _Yeah, goodnight Sawyer.

_( She pauses however as if to give him a chance to give her an out, a reason to stay. Sawyer looks stuck for words so she sighs and turns to go. Sawyer inwardly groans, but Kate is leaving so he makes a hurried decision. )_  
**Sawyer: **_( Sighing heavily )_ Freckles.

_( Kate turns back to Sawyer and her wearied expression softens when she sees Sawyer. He's lying on his back with his eyes shut but his right arm spread open across the bed. An invitation. )_

_( Kate smiles softly and crawls on top of the bed, lining up her body against Sawyer's with her head on his chest, her feet entangled in his but without another point of contact between them. There's no need. They both need their space but they need to be close too. )_

**Sawyer:** Night Freckles.

_( Kate doesn't say anything but snuggles her head into the crook between Sawyer's neck and head. There's no need to go anywhere, say anything or do anything. They're both exhausted and happy to stay where they are. )_

**Chapter 1**

**Scene 1 - **

_( Sawyer is sitting outside his tent reading "Watership Down" . He's sitting in a plane chair, legs propped up. Kate opens the flap of the tent and steps out. Sawyer looks up and Kate turns to smile at him, before heading off. Sawyer grabs her hand. )_  
**  
Sawyer: **Hold up Freckles, where'd you think you're going?

**Kate: **_( Smiling in exasperation )_ Where do you think?

_( She holds up the two plastic bottles she is carrying )_

**Kate:** We need some more water.

**Sawyer:** Well …

_( Sawyer smiles and in one movement pulls Kate down so she lands between his legs ) _

**Sawyer:** Plenty o' water here.  
**  
Kate: **Yeah but at the rate you're chucking it back it'll be gone soon.  
_  
( Kate seems to make no move to go anymore though as she drops the bottles she was carrying and relaxes into Sawyer )_

**Kate: **You sure that's water? The rest of your alcohol stash isn't making it's way into our drinking water?

_( Kate nods to a bottle, half filled next to Sawyer as he slips an arm round her waist. )_

**Sawyer: **No, but you know Freckles, we can pretend if you want. Up for another little drinking game?

**Kate:** _( Shakes her head smiling )_ There's no way you're going to get me to play "I Never" again Sawyer.

**Sawyer:** Fine _( Sawyer sighs dramatically )_ "Truth or Dare" it is then.  
**  
Kate: **But on the other hand, "I Never" does seem the safer option.  
**  
Sawyer:**_ ( Now strangely sober ) _Guess you never know with us.

_( There's a pause. Kate leans against Sawyer's chest, looking thoughtful. Sawyers stares at the top of her head for a while, before picking up his book and continuing to read. Kate notices this. ) _

**Kate: **You're reading Watership Down again?

**Sawyer: **Well, the last time I checked the Island was running low on good reading material. Plus this book has … sentimental values.

**Kate: **Not sure if sentimental is the word for it.

_( Grinning wickedly ) _

**Kate:** It's all about the bunnies right?

**Sawyer:** Damn straight Freckles.  
_  
( Pause then Sawyer lets out an appreciative whistle. Kate laughs. She then tilts her head up to Sawyer but something has caught his attention and he is frowning. )_

**Kate: **What?

**Sawyer:** _( Still frowning and staring over Kate's head )_ Them.

_( He nods to some survivors whose heads are quickly turning away from staring at Kate and Sawyer .) _  
**  
Sawyer:** Why'd they keep staring at us? This 'aint no circus act.

**Kate:** You forget Sawyer we're news. People are interested, so you'd better get used to it.

**Sawyer: **_( Still frowning ) _Yeah, well, they should mind their own damn business.

_( Kate smiles and laughs at Sawyer's expression, turning her head back and resting on Sawyer's chest. Sawyer doesn't seem to notice until we see him turn and stare down at Kate's head affectionately. He then looks up sharply and sees the Losties staring again. Mad that they caught him Sawyer scowls, and in a manner that is both defensive and protective at the same time, Sawyers lowers his head and kisses the top of Kate's head, not breaking his stare. ) _

**Scene 2 - **

_( Kate is finally making her way to the caves. The sun is a lot further east in the sky so we know several hours have passed since she originally intended to set off. She is carrying two empty plastic bottles. Suddenly something up ahead catches her eye. It's a Lostie. Someone she can recognise quite easily as the said Lostie is rather voluminous. )_

**Kate:**_ ( Shouting )_ Hurley!

_( Hurley turns at the sound of his name but upon spotting Kate he turns around quickly, and tries to walk off quickly pretending he hasn't seen her. Kate notices this and frowns, quickening her pace to try and catch up with him. Hurley in his hurry however trips over a root and falls flat on his front. Kate runs to catch up. )_  
**  
Kate:** Hurley?! Are you ok?

**Hurley: **Son of a bitch!

_( Kate comes to a stop by Hurley, in time to hear this particular curse and smiles; partly because it reminds her of Sawyer and partly because it sounds so strange coming from Hurley. ) _

**Kate: **_( Kate stands with her hands on her hips trying not to smile ) _Hurley are you o.k.?

**Hurley:** _( Glancing up and sounding unusually nervous )_ I'm fine!

_( He tries, in vain to push himself up quickly and make a quick get away. Kate leans down to grab his arm and help him up )_

**Kate:** Hey -

_( Hurley shrinks away from Kate and stumbles to his feet. )_

**Kate:** Hurley?

**Hurley:** I'm good … Thanks.

**Kate: **Didn't you see me?  
**  
Hurley: **No, uh … I just heard my name, but I, uh didn't see anyone.

_( As they speak Hurley stands uncomfortably and stares at the ground, the trees, the sky, his eyes shifting nervously and basically looking anywhere except Kate. She notices this and nods, as Hurley explains himself but stares at him curiously as they start to walk, Hurley staring purposely ahead looking embarrassed. ) _

**Kate:** _( In a teasing voice )_ Did you think it was the bird?

**Hurley: **The bird?

_( Hurley looks up sharply at Kate) _

**Hurley:** What bird?

**Kate:** You know the one you thought said your name? How many birds are there like that?

**Hurley:** Yeah.

_( Hurley seems to become nervous as he Kate looks at him for an answer. He swallows, his mouth forming a little thin line, bunched up under his nose and a thin line of sweat on his brow. He looks back at the ground averting Kate's gaze. ) _

**Hurley: **I mean, uh .. no. No, it wasn't the bird.

**Kate:** Hurley are you sure you're ok?

**Hurley:** Yeah!

_( Hurley still says this a bit quickly so Kate still looks suspicious. She seems to drop the matter however as she doesn't press it. )_

**Kate: **So, where are you off to? You can't be on your way to the caves.

**Hurley:** Yeah … I'm gonna go fruit picking. Ever since the hatch went kaboom we've kinda been running low.  
**  
Kate:** Yeah I heard.

_( Hurley looks at Kate who meets his eye, he then blushes and looks away very soon as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. ) _

**Kate: **Well, do you need some help? You're gonna find it a bit hard to carry back enough fruit for everyone on your own.

**Hurley:** No! I mean, I think I can manage.

**Kate: **I mean I have to go get some water first but I won't be a minute -

**Hurley: **Really, it's cool.

_( Pause.)_

**Hurley:** Uh, if you have to go get water shouldn't you be at the caves?

**Kate:** I should but this place is nearer.

**Hurley: **_( His curiosity gets the better of him ) _What place?

**Kate:** The waterfall, but … you wouldn't know about it would you? Yeah, me and Sawyer found it. We were uh … swimming.

_( Kate smiles fondly to herself at the memory )_

_( Hurley however has turned a bright red and looks desperate to escape Kate's company. He looks round wildly as if an excuse to leave might be hiding in the trees. Kate meanwhile hasn't noticed and continues talking and reminiscing. ) _

**Kate: **We came across it again the other day while we were out, fruit picking

_( There's barely a hesitation but Kate smiles as she says "fruit picking" and Hurley turns even redder. ) _

**Kate: **And it's so much nearer than the caves so we come here whenever we need to get water.

**Hurley:** Yeah.

_( Hurley desperately tries to end the conversation with this feeble acknowledgement, hoping to God Kate will just shut the hell up but to no avail. ) _

**Kate: **Yeah, so here I am. It's Sawyer's turn to go get it actually but I felt like the walk, and well … he needs the rest.

_( Kate laughs and Hurley splutters nervously ) _

**Kate:** We've been getting through a lot lately but we've been quite busy so.

_( Kate shrugs. ) _

**Kate: **I also thought I might do a bit of swimming, it's such a nice day and -

_( This is the last straw for Hurley who tries to make a break for it, lurching out of the slow pace they had been walking at and attempting to make a speedy get away. Calling behind him -_ )

**Hurley: **Yeah I gotta go !

_( Kate comes to a halt, staring after Hurley in bemusement and confusion. _)

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you FrimplesBabyGirl and SassyLostie for the great reviews! They mean a lot. Un-fortunately you won't find out what Hurley's up to in this chapter, this is just a bit of Skatey filler. Enjoy! And please R&R.

**Chapter 1 - Part 2 **

_( Kate approaches the tent, wearily carrying the water. The sun is setting so you can tell it's late in the day. Sawyer isn't sat outside the tent, but his book is discarded on the ground. ) _

( Kate drops the water on sand, then kneels down to place all the bottles under the tarp so they won't warm up in the sun the next day. Kate is tired, evidenced by the fact that she is sweating when it's not that hot. She reaches up to wipe her forehead and releases a puff of air that blows the hair covering her eyes upwards. )  
( As she stands she takes a hair band and easily whisks her hair into a secured ponytail. She then enters the tent, naturally folding back the flap like it's an exercised routine - )

**Kate:** Sawyer, I got the water.

_( Kate looks up when there is no reply and realises Sawyer isn't in the tent. This puzzles her as she obviously assumed he would be. )_

**Kate:** Sawyer?

_( No reply )_

_( Kate sighs and goes to stand at the tent entrance, scanning the beach for Sawyer. )_

_( This is pointless however as Sawyer is in fact hiding behind the tent flap which is curled into one corner. Now that Kate has her back to it Sawyer is practically invisible to her. He slowly emerges, and grinning mischievously in anticipation of what will surely be amusing. Sawyer extends a hand toward Kate, intending to grab her unawares, but - )_

_( Silently and swiftly Kate reaches out and rests her hand on Sawyer's arm, stopping it in it's tracks. Also letting Sawyer know she is, and was perfectly aware that he was there. Sawyer's face is one of surprise. Kate doesn't turn around but leaves her arm where it is. )_

**Kate: **_( Smiling )_ Hey.

**Sawyer:** Jesus Freckles! Nobody can ever sneak up on you can they?!

_( Kate turns around but doesn't let go of Sawyer's arm ) _

**Kate:** _( Smiling )_ Well .. not you.

**Sawyer: **_( Irritably )_ Yeah, well, I was testing ya.

**Kate:** Testing me?

**Sawyer:** _Yeah,_ testing ya. Seeing if you still had that freaky gift of yours.

_( Sawyer has been shown up and he knows it, but so does Kate. And while Sawyer is embarrassed and annoyed about it, Kate is enjoying herself immensely. ) _

**Kate: **And what gift would that be?

_( Kate slips her arms round Sawyer's waist as she speaks but he's too pissed off at her, and himself, to do anything but stand there. ) _

**Sawyer: **That scary six sense you got going Freckles.

_( Sawyer intends this to sound quite harsh but instead sounds just plain annoyed, even to his own ears. And Kate isn't deflected )_

**Kate:** _( Flirtatiously )_ That's not all I got.

_( Sawyer still has to act indignant about his humiliation, so can't flirt back, but concedes a gruff laugh at least. ) _

**Kate:** _( Suddenly serious ) _Sawyer can I ask you something?

_( Sawyer looks up to meet Kate's eyes and pulls her a little closer. )_

**Sawyer:** Sure Freckles.

**Kate:** _( Unsure )_ Were you … were you just playing hide and seek?

_( Beat )_

**Kate:** Or was it peek-a-boo?

_( Irritable, and peeved, like he should have expected it, Sawyer throws off Kate's arms storms outside to sulk. )_

**Sawyer:** _( Darkly )_ Funny.

_( Kate can't contain herself any longer and lets out a huge, pent-up, burst of laughter. Sawyer in return shoots her a murderous glance, which just makes Kate laugh even more. Sawyer gives up and slumps on his airplane seat, moodily staring off in a direction opposite to Kate. ) _

_( Kate has now exercised all the laughter and is sobering, she follows Sawyer out of the tent but he doesn't look at her. ) _

**Kate:** Oh come on! I was only joking.

**Sawyer:** Yeah well, I'm just sting myself laughing.

_( Kate sits opposite Sawyer and stares at him in a mixture of exasperation and amusement, over the way he is over-reacting. ) _

**Kate:** _( Sighing )_ Sawyer … I knew you in there anyway, it doesn't matter how well you were hiding.

**Sawyer:** I wasn't hiding.

**Kate:** Fine, but I knew you were in there automatically. I mean how likely is it that you're going to leave you stash unguarded in broad daylight?

_( Sawyer considers this. And Kate seems satisfied by that. ) _

**Kate:** Water?

**Sawyer:** _( Still trying to maintain an offended air )_ If you've got nothing stronger.

_( Kate moves across to get a bottle of water from beneath the tarp which is next to Sawyer. She passes him a bottle then swings round and sits next to Sawyer, so they can share the water. ) _

_( After a few minutes of silent drinking - )_

**Kate:** _( Pensively ) _Something weird happened today.

**Sawyer:** Something weird happens on this damn island every other day Freckles.

**Kate:** It was Hurley.

_( Kate stares off into the distance, as she tends to do when she is thinking or recalling something. Sawyer on the other hand takes the bottle out of Kate's hand without her noticing, takes a chug, and wipes his mouth. )_

**Sawyer:** What about him?

**Kate:** He ran away from me.

_( Sawyer processes this. )_

**Kate:** He seemed worried about something, or, embarrassed.

**Sawyer:** Well -

_( Kate looks expectantly at Sawyer for an answer )_

**Sawyer: **Told ya he was crazy.

**Kate:** Sawyer he's not crazy.

**Sawyer:** He attacked me Freckles!

**Kate: **Could it have been because you kept calling him Jabba?

**Sawyer:** Yeah, well has the man seen himself lately? 'Aint no damn crime to state the truth.

**Kate:** Ever heard of anything called sensitivity Sawyer?

**Sawyer:** Don't suit me.

_( Pause )_

**Sawyer: **You know that Freckles.  
**  
Kate: **_( Smiling ) _Yeah.

( Kate sighs and leans her head on Sawyer's shoulder. )

**Kate:** _( Peacefully )_ I do.

_( With this resting statement Kate blinks a few times sleepily, but then her eyes flutter closed. Sawyer looks down at Kate. ) _

**Sawyer:** Freckles?

_( Kate has gone to sleep. )_

_( Sawyer looks down at Kate's still form and peaceful expression, and allows himself a small smile. He then leans over to pick up his book, trying not shift too much as he doesn't want to wake up Kate. Retrieving the book Sawyer starts to read, Kate curled up against him asleep. ) _

TBC in Chapter 1, Part 3.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3

O.k. so here's Chapter 1, Part 3. Enjoy!

And thank you again to those who reviewed -

**SassyLostie - **Thanks especially for quoting my fic AND some disney! Hehe, there's so much Skate there. And you didn't bore me! I love to hear what you think!

**FrimplesBabyGirl - **Thank you for your kinds words ... plus you'll find out what's up with Hurley in this chapter!

**ThereThanFan384 - **Glad you found it funny. Hope this chapter is as amusing!

* * *

**Part 3**

**Scene 4 - **

_( Close up shot of Kate's eyes, which flutter open briefly then close. Pan out to see Kate awaken fully, yawning and squinting in the sun. ) _

_( Leaning on one elbow she looks down at Sawyer who is still asleep. To herself Kate smiles a small smile at Sawyer's expression; peaceful, untroubled. )_

_( Jump-shot to Kate exiting the tent wearing Sawyer's shirt over her own trousers. )_

_( Kate takes a drink of water from a bottle lying around and looks at the horizon happily. The sun is just up and the beach is empty, except … there is one solitary figure on the horizon, instantly recognisable by his profile. )_

_( Kate sees Hurley and is torn between chasing after him to confront him or staying put. Biting her lip, Kate casts one last glance toward the tent entrance, toward Sawyer, before setting off. ) _

_( Kate walks quickly across the beach, determined not to let Hurley get away again, but he doesn't get the chance to; Hurley is facing in the opposite direction, looking out to sea, so he doesn't see Kate approaching. )_

_( Kate is 10 feet or so from Hurley so relaxes into a normal pace. ) _

**Kate: **Hurley.

_( Hurley turns, sees Kate, then turns back to face the sea, looking troubled. )_

**Hurley: **_( To himself ) _Oh man.

**Kate: **Morning Hurley.

_( Kate joins Hurley in standing next to him, looking out over the sea. )_

_( Hurley looks like he wants to move but doesn't. His eyes flick over Kate quickly, her hair is tousled and he surmises that she must have slept in the large shirt she is wearing, Sawyer's shirt. Hurley blushes. )_

_( Kate on the other hand seems quite calm, looking out over the sea contemplatively and so Hurley follows suit. More nervous than contemplative he stands there … waiting for Kate to say something. )_

_( A beat. )_

_( Kate doesn't say anything, just stands there looking out to sea. Which in truth makes Hurley more nervous than ever. ) _

**Hurley: **Uh … what you doing up so early Kate?

_( Kate shrugs )_

**Kate: **Why are_ you _up so early Hurley?

_( Kate waits to gauge Hurley's reaction ) _

_( As expected - )_

**Hurley: **I, uh… just sorta, woke up, you know?

**Kate: **Yeah.

_( She doesn't elaborate on this and Hurley wonders whether that means the conversation is over, and if so, whether he can go. )_

_( Then - )_

**Kate: **Hurley why are you so embarrassed by me?

**Hurley: **I'm not!

_( Kate gives Hurley a look that completely indicates the opposite )_

**Hurley: **Ok fine! Maybe I am.

_( Hurley glances sheepishly at Kate. ) _

**Hurley: **A little.

_( Hurley sighs. )_

**Hurley: **You got it outta me.

**Kate: **_( Confused ) _But, got what out of you?

**Hurley: **Oh man …

_( Hurley clears his throat in anticipation, then looks up, prepared. ) _

**Hurley: **So, uh, the other day I was walking through the jungle -

_( To Kate - )_

**Hurley: **- as you do.

_( Kate nods in understanding and to hurry Hurley to the point. ) _

**Hurley: **And I, uh, stopped, 'cos I heard some, noises -

_( Hurley looks meaningfully at Kate )_

**Hurley: **- these _strange noises. _

_( Hurley looks at Kate expectantly but she hasn't got it, she's still waiting for him to get to the end of the story. Hurley sighs, he has to push on - ) _

**Hurley: **So I start to walk away, because you know on this freaky island if I hear something strange I'm gonna stay away right?

_( Kate nods. )_

**Hurley: **B- but then, I hear … v-voices.

_( Hurley's face now resembles a tomato and his words seem to be very insistent on not coming out. In fact his lips are so tightly pursed together Kate's surprised her can talk at all and he's staring at the ground like he is fascinated by sand. ) _

**Hurley: **And, uh, one of them, _yelled. _

_( Hurley is more maroon than red now and Kate still hasn't cottoned on to what he's talking about. )_

**Hurley: **And I go to look, in case they're in trouble or something -

_( Hurley takes a deep breath )_

**Hurley: **And I saw … I saw …

_( It's no use the words won't came out; they have jarred in Hurley's throat and from the way he is sweating and all red they look as if they are choking him. Hurley is definitely avoiding looking at Kate who is trying to dip her head into Hurley's line of vision, so she can make eye contact; a task made difficult by the fact Hurley is still really fascinated by his feet and / or the beach. ) _

**Hurley: **I saw … I saw …

_( Hurley is trying to force the words out by repeating the start of the sentence and taking deep breaths in between. Kate becomes scared for a second that he is hyperventilating. ) _

**Kate: **What did you see?

_( Kate puts her hand on Hurley's shoulder, as a gesture of comfort, but instead he jumps away, eyes clenched shut, yelling in alarm - )_

**Hurley: **ISAWYOUANDSAWYERHAVINGSEX!!

**Kate: **_( Shocked ) _What?!

_( Hurley cracks open an eyes cautiously, he's still embarrassed, but at least so is Kate, so he opens both eyes and Kate then looks to Hurley for confirmation - )_

_( Hurley nods slowly, in regret and understanding.)_

**Kate: **Oh my god.

_( She turns away and the full realisation of what Hurley saw, now sinks in, as she remembers the day, and blush starts to creep across her cheeks. ) _

_( Hurley looks at Kate's discomfort and shifts awkwardly, torn between wanting to make her feel better and getting the hell out of there. ) _

_( He reaches out to pat her shoulder, unbeknownst to Kate, but decides halfway there, that that probably isn't such a good idea and retrieves the hand. ) _

_( Kate's hand is covering her mouth and her eyes are creased in growing horror as she imagines the extent of what Hurley must have seen, and just what she has been saying that has been making him act strangely.)_

**Hurley: **Well, you know, it wasn't that bad, I mean you guys weren't actually, _you know_, or anything but -

_( Hurley breaks off as he realises what he is saying. )_

**Kate: **_( Hurriedly ) _Hurley! It's o.k., you _don't _have to go into detail.

_( Hurley, for the first time, looks relieved. )_

**Kate: **It's just … so …

_( Kate turns to Hurley looking apologetic. ) _

**Kate: **… Hurley I am SO sorry. Really, it was just a hot day and we stopped and then one thing led to another and -

_( Kate breaks off as she realises what she is saying. ) _

**Kate: **Hurley, I'm, uh … I'm gonna go.

_( Hurley nods quickly in agreement. ) _

**Kate: **But, thanks -

_( Hurley looks at Kate strangely. What the hell is she thanking him for?)_

**Kate: **_( Clarifying ) _For telling me.

_( Kate nods, then slowly turns to go, and Hurley lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. But then a thought occurs to him. )_

**Hurley: **Uh, Kate!

_( Kate turns and looks at Hurley. )_

**Hurley: **We're never gonna talk about this again right?

**Kate: **_Right._

_( For the first time the two share an awkward, wary smile. )_

**Kate: **Except on one condition.

_( Hurley's face drops. )_

**Hurley: **What?

**Kate: **You promise not to get embarrassed any more.

**Hurley: **Dude I'm not _promising. _

_( Hurley looks directly at Kate. )_

**Hurley: **But I'll try.

_( Kate really smiles. )_

**Kate: **Thanks.

_( Kate walks off and without turning back calls out - )_

**Kate: **See you around Hurley!

_( Hurley to himself - )_

**Hurley: **Yeah, hopefully not too soon.

**

* * *

**

**Scene 5 - **

_( Kate re-enters the tent, quickly shedding her trousers and crawling back into bed. Hoping not to wake up Sawyer. Too late - )_

**Sawyer**_( Eyes shut ) _Back from your morning stroll Freckles?

_( Kate scoots up closer to Sawyer. ) _

**Kate: **Um, Sawyer?

_( Sawyer's eyes open. )_

**Kate: **_( Eyes downcast ) _Remember that day a while ago when we went back to the waterfall?

**Sawyer: **_( Smirking ) _Sure do Freckles.

_( Then, with an almost comically hopeful expression - )_

**Sawyer: **Why? We going back there today Freckles?

**Kate: **Um, not for a while I think.

_( Kate bites her lip and raises her eyes to meet Sawyer's, whose face has fallen, even more comically. )_

**Sawyer: **Why not?!

**Kate: **Well, it turns out the reason Hurley was so embarrassed yesterday was because … he'd seen us.

_( At Sawyer's incomprehension- )_

**Kate: **_In the jungle. _

_( Understanding, Sawyer seems disturbed by this. )_

**Kate: **Exactly.

_( Both fall into contemplative silence. )_

**Sawyer: **Don't see why he's complaining though.

_( Kate turns to look at Sawyer. )_

**Sawyer: **Be fair Freckles, there 'aint no television on this island. Probably the best damn thing he's seen since we got here.

_( Kate sighs, as if she should have known this was coming. But more resigned to the fact, than annoyed by it. In fact she may even be a little amused. )_

**Sawyer: **Besides you say he didn't see us at the waterfall?

**Kate: **_( Dubiously ) _No.

**Sawyer: **No reason why we can't go back there today then.

**Kate: **Don't you think we should be a little more, _careful _from now on Sawyer?

**Sawyer: **No-one knows 'bout the waterfall 'cept us Freckles.

_( Technically this is no longer true, but Kate doesn't say anything. )_

_( Sawyer raises one eyebrow suggestively - )_

**Sawyer: **Well?

_( Kate grins at Sawyer. )_

**Kate: **You're on.

_( Kate leans up to kiss Sawyer but just as it is deepening she breaks apart - )_

**Kate: **Save it for the waterfall cowboy.

_( Sawyer groans in frustration, like a kid who has been denied desert till after dinner. ) _

_( Kate just laughs and rests her head on Sawyer's chest shutting her eyes to catch up on sleep. Sawyer follows suit and just as their breathing evens out and Sawyer and Kate are about to drift off to sleep -_ )

**Sawyer: **You want to bring Hurley to watch?

_( Kate's hand slaps Sawyer under the covers. )_

**Sawyer: **Just an idea.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2... 


	4. Chapter 2

Thank you again to everyone who is reading and has reviewed in the past.

Chapter 2 is short, just a little bit of Skate goodness.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 **

_( In the jungle. )_

_( Kate is walking purposefully head, deftly stepping over roots and mounds whilst looking for something, up in the trees. )_

**Sawyer: **Hold up Freckles!

_( Kate stops and turns, noting in surprise that Sawyer is way behind her. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Catching up ) _You always got to walk so damn fast?

_( Kate rolls her eyes smiling - )_

**Sawyer: **_( Indignant ) _What?!

**Kate: **You _always_ complain about _everything. _

_( With a parting smile Kate turns and continues to walk, only this time marginally slower. ) _

_( Sawyer follows, mumbling to himself moodily - ) _

**Sawyer: **Maybe you'd be complaining too, if you had to carry all the damn fruit.

_( Un-fortunately Kate has very good hearing - )_

**Kate: **_( Without turning around ) _I'd be happy to carry the fruit _for _you Sawyer.

_( Kate's voice is one of irritatingly reasonableness, and Sawyer's not going to give her the satisfaction - )_

**Sawyer: **Think I cam manage _sweetheart. _

_( Suddenly Kate comes to a halt, still, but not turned to face Sawyer. Instead she is staring upwards, into the boughs of a tree, assessing it. ) _

_( Sawyer, inwardly grateful, stops too. ) _

**Kate: **Well, that's good.

**Sawyer: **What's good?

**Kate: **I just don't think you could climb trees like me.

_( In a fluid, almost catlike motion, Kate crouches and then springs upwards, flying off the ground, grabbing the lowest branch and acrobatically swinging herself around so Kate is straddling the branch like a horse.) _

**Sawyer: **Kate!

_( Kate easily moves up, onto another, higher branch, into the foliage of the tree, and out of sight. ) _

_( Sawyer meanwhile is half impressed and half scared, having dropped all the fruit in shock. )_

_( From an unseen vantage point - )_

**Kate: **I'm fine!

**Sawyer: **Yeah, well … just don't go falling off o.k.!

_( Ignoring him - )_

**Kate: **It's really great up here, the view's fantastic!

**Sawyer: **Well, I'd come up there if I was damn monkey too Freckles.

_( A pause. There are sounds coming from above, rustling of leaves and noises of exertion from Kate as she climbs from branch to branch, in search of mangoes. ) _

_( Sawyer waits impatiently below, wishing Kate would come down, and trying not to look too worried as he's worried that she can see him. ) _

**Kate: **_( Calling out ) _There isn't that much up here. There are barely _any _mangoes.

**Sawyer: **Yeah, well, I told ya we should have gone somewhere else, every tree here's been picked clean.

_( Silence from above. ) _

_( For a moment, Sawyer somehow thinks he's inadvertently pissed Kate off, then he realises that he has made a valid point and Kate is actually lost for a comeback or reprimand / words. ) _

**Sawyer: **Guess you should listen to me more often Freckles.

_( Even all the way up in the tree Kate can tell Sawyer is smirking, just by the way that he is talking. ) _

**Kate: **Yeah, congratulations Sawyer.

_( Beat. )_

**Kate: **And stop smirking.

_( Sawyer's face drops. ) _

**Sawyer: **Anyway, we must have got enough fruit by now. Why don't we just go back to the beach?

**Kate: **Yeah … maybe you're right.

_( Sawyer laughs. ) _

**Sawyer: **Twice in one day! Maybe I should make a habit out of it.

**Kate:**_ ( Laughing ) _Yeah, maybe.

_( Suddenly and without warning Kate drops out of the trees, intending to land crouched down on all fours. But, what happens instead is that one foot lands on a root, un-balancing Kate and sprawling her across the ground with a painful smack. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Panicked ) _Kate!

_( Abandoning all pretences Sawyer races across to Kate, terror written across his face and his hear thudding madly in his chest. ) _

**Sawyer: **Kate! _Jesus _Freckles … Kate, are you alright?!

_( Kate slowly and sorely stands, brushing bits of leaf and dirt off her, staring around in bewilderment as if wondering how she got there. ) _

_( Sawyer reaches Kate and despite the fact that she is standing, grabs her firmly by the arms, quickly scanning for any obvious, serious injuries. )_

_( Kate places a calming hand on Sawyer's cheek. )_

**Kate: **Sawyer I'm fine.

**Sawyer: **_( Still panicked ) _You sure? You just fell outta a damn tree!

**Kate: **_( Confused ) _Yeah .. I screwed up the landing. I guess I just, uh … miscalculated.

_( Kate looks into Sawyer's concerned eyes and blushes. Nothing but her pride has been suffered any serious damage. ) _

_( But looking into Sawyer's eyes, Kate can see the fear of losing her, and the worry for her well-being, and she is touched. Kate looks directly into Sawyer's eyes. ) _

**Kate: **_( Softly ) _I'm fine. Thank you.

_( This seems to start to satisfy Sawyer, and he smiles a little in relief, not caring that Kate can see. )_

_( Kate smiles too and tenderly leans up to kiss Sawyer, capturing his bottom lip between her own, and tugging on it gently. Sawyer kisses her back, even more tenderly and gently, not exerting any pressure, as if he's afraid that Kate is made out of glass and could still shatter. ) _

_( The kiss, lasts, lingeringly, for a few seconds then they break apart. Ducking her head down, Kate slowly rises her eyes to meet Sawyer's, who is looking straight at her. ) _

_( As soon as their eyes make contact it's like a physical jolt of energy hits them both, simultaneously. And in the same instant both Sawyer and Kate realise what it is; this kiss is very reminiscent of their first. ) _

_( The passion is still there, that tiny bit of awe, and a humbled, naked feeling. )_

_( But there is something different, some softer, gentler, and safer about this kiss. _

_Love. ) _

_( Kate briefly considers telling Sawyer, saying the three words right now, out in the open, right to his face. I love you. ) _

_( But then Sawyer smiles at her, slyly, happily, a confidential smile. I know too. ) _

_( Kate realises that there is no need. ) _

_( And then the moment has passed, Kate leans in and gives Sawyer a little, chaste kiss and he rests his fore head against hers, exhaling. ) _

**Sawyer: **You know those bruises are gonna hurt like a son of bh tomorrow.

_( Kate laughs. ) _

**Kate: **Guess you're going to have to take special care of me then.

**Sawyer: **Freckles, not one damn day passes when I don't wanna do that.

_( Kate dips her head, smiling, a big toothy grin that shows all of her teeth, plus all her happiness, then she raises her head again, to share that smile with Sawyer. ) _

_( Lightly, and still smiling, Kate pushes Sawyer on his good shoulder. ) _

**Kate: **_( Happily ) _Come on, let's get back.

_( Sawyer lets go and motions with his arm - )_

**Sawyer: **After you, your highness.

_( Kate laughs at his charming idiocy and heads toward the pile where Sawyer dropped all the fruit. ) _

**Kate: **You know you're lucky I didn't break any bones.

**Sawyer: **_( Following _) Yeah, why's that?

**Kate: **You complain about carrying fruit. Imagine what you'd do if you had to carry _me _back to camp.

**Sawyer: **Well I don't know about that, sounds like a pretty good idea to me.

_( And with that Sawyer grabs Kate from behind with one arm, looping one arm around her waist, and scooping up her legs with the other lifting her clean off the floor and into this arms. ) _

_( Kate, squealing in delight and surprise - )_

**Kate: **Sawyer, what are you doing?!

_( Sawyer, like it's the most obvious thing in the world - )_

**Sawyer: **Carrying you. Like you said. Special care.

**Kate: **What about the fruit?

**Sawyer: **Forget the damn fruit. People get hungry, they can go picking themselves.

_( Kate just smiles and relaxes into Sawyer. Happy to enjoy this ride while it lasts. )_

_( But - )_

**Kate: **Sawyer, where are you going? This isn't the way to the beach.

**Sawyer: **Oh we're not going to the beach Freckles. We're going to the waterfall.

TBC in Chapter 3

Please review!


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1

Thanks to **SassyLostie **and **Ellesexy **for the reviews for the last chapter. They are much appreciated. And **SassyLostie **I would love to write some more Skate fic, and I have another AU Skate fic that I post over at Lost Forum. Want me to post here? That and this are both WIP's though, and I'm so busy I barely find time to write them, I don't know how you do it! And you are welcome for the review.

Plus thank you to **SkateNowandForever **for the review, I don't think I thanked you yet ...

Another long chapter in 3 parts I'm afraid, and this chapter features "cameos" from Charlie, Claire, Desmond and Aaron. There may be some slight Daire and charlie-bashing undertones, I don't mean to cause any offence it just came out that way. I actually quite like Charlie.

Enjoy! And please review!

**Chapter 3**

**Scene 1 -**

_( Sawyer is sat outside his tent, supposedly reading, but really watching Kate approach with difficulty, over the top of his book. He seems amused. Kate is carrying fruit over to Sawyer's tent and then bends down to deposit it, inadvertently giving Sawyer a good view, which he appreciates with one raised eyebrow and a smirk. )_

_( Kate stands and views her modest pile critically. It probably needs more work but Kate gives up. She spins around aimlessly, and drops in the sand next to Sawyer, sighing uncontentedly. Sawyer notices Kate's distracted and bored state but pretends to still be reading. Just for amusement's sake. ) _

_( Kate clears her throat loudly and as if to prove a point Sawyer just turns a page of his book. A Pause, then- ) _

**Kate: **_( Announcing like she's a 6 year old ) _I'm bored!

**Sawyer: **What do you want me to do about it Freckles?

**Kate: **Well … you could come play golf with me.

**Sawyer: **_( Scoffing ) _Yeah 'cos that sure went well last time Freckles.

**Kate: **Come on Sawyer! What else is there to do around here?

**Sawyer: **I could think of a -

**Kate: **Besides the obvious answer to that question.

**Sawyer: **You're the one who said you were bored Sweetcheeks.

**Kate: **I just want to get out and see people!

**Sawyer: **You tired of me?

**Kate: **No, it's just that for 40 odd people living on the same beach hardly anybody knows each other.

**Sawyer: **Civilisation as we know it Freckles. You ever wonder why people don't talk on the bus? They got more important things of their own to think about.

**Kate: **I know but you'd think in cases like ours …

_( Kate searches for the appropriate words ) _

**Kate: **… situations of extreme danger, people would, I don't know, bond together.

**Sawyer: **'Aint nothing much dangerous about sitting on a damn beach eating fruit.

**Kate: **Until we get the occasional polar bear to liven things up.

_( Sawyer laughs )_

**Kate: **What about them?

_( She nods across the beach to where Nikki and Paulo are )_

**Sawyer: **What, Barbie and Ken over there? I thought you had better taste Freckles.

**Kate: **At least they're making an effort Sawyer.

**Sawyer: **Well unless they're making an effort to get themselves killed I don't think they're having much success. Galloping off into the Jungle of Darkness 'aint exactly a swell way to make new friends.

**Kate:**_( Despondently ) _Yeah.

_( Kate rests her head on Sawyer's shoulder sighing but he smiles to himself. Cut to a shot of Claire approaching from across the beach. ) _

**Claire: **Kate?

**Kate: **_( Kate sits up straighter ) _Hey Claire!

**Claire: **Hey Sawyer.

_( Claire nods to Sawyer )_

_( Sawyer nods back to Claire in return, but without flashing his patented trademark grin that used to make her so uncomfortable. ) _

**Claire: **Hey Kate, um, Desmond's looking after Aaron for a while and I wondered if you were -

**Kate: **_( Smiling ) _Desmond?

**Claire: **_( Blushing ) _Yeeah. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come fruit picking with me? We could get lunch.

_( Claire's intention and purpose seems to have withered under the multiple gaze of Kate and Sawyer. She's either nervous, or unsure of dealing with Kate and Sawyer. )_

**Kate: **_( Face falling ) _Oh Claire, sorry, me and Sawyer already went picking and had lunch.

**Claire: **Oh -

**Sawyer: **No worries Freckles, you go. Pretty sure we're running low on fruit already.

_( He grins at Claire )_

**Sawyer: **We worked up an appetite.

_( Kate smacks Sawyer lightly on the arm. )_

**Sawyer: **_( To Claire ) _Hey, take her away before she does me any more bodily harm.

**Kate:**_( Standing ) _You sure you'll be o.k. on your own?

_( She speaks in a playfully patronising voice but there is an underlying note of sincerity )_

**Sawyer: **Yeah, I'm just dandy on my own some.

**Kate: **'K, I'll see you later.

_( Kate leans down to kiss Sawyer and he replies, comfortably and affectionately. )_

**Kate: **_( Leaning close in ) _Thanks.

_( Sawyer grins but breaking apart he catches Claire's slightly astonished look and becomes suddenly un-comfortable. ) _

**Sawyer: **_( Clearing throat ) _Yeah, I'll see you girls later.

_( He stands and goes inside the tent. Kate and Claire watch him go then head off. Kate turns to Claire who still looks bemused. )_

**Kate: **_( Laughing ) _Don't look at him like that!

**Claire: **Like what?

**Kate: **Like he's grown a second head!

**Claire: **He could have for all I know. Where's the old Sawyer and what have you done with him?

_( Kate smiles shyly, and leans in closer, as if she's about to divulge a secret. ) _

**Kate: **Maybe the old Sawyer wasn't really the real Sawyer.

**Scene 2 - **

_( Some time has passed since Kate and Claire have set off, Sawyer has returned to his position, outside the tent and is still reading. Charlie approaches carrying Aaron. )_

**Charlie: **Hey, Sawyer.

**Sawyer: **_( Not looking up ) _Hey Frodo.

_( Aaron gargles )_

**Sawyer: **_( Still not looking up ) _Pipsqueak.

**Charlie: **_( Offended ) _His name's actually Aaron you know. You could at least call him by it man.

**Sawyer: **And unless I'm mistaken your name's actually Charlie. Doesn't mean I'm gonna call ya by it Frodo.

_( Charlie looks momentarily annoyed but Aaron cries out so his attention is switched to rocking the baby gently ) _

**Sawyer: **Don't know why you're getting in a bunch anyways, you 'aint exactly the kid's father.

**Charlie: **Might as well be. I'm the closest thing Aaron's got to a father on this island.

**Sawyer: **Don't know about that. I heard Desmond was looking after the kid earlier.

**Charlie: **Yeah, but that was only till I came back.

**Sawyer: **But I take it ya didn't ask him to.

**Charlie: **_( Looking put out ) _No, Claire did.

_( Sawyer gives a knowing smile that seems to say; " Well there you go" ) _

**Charlie: **Have you seen her?

**Sawyer: **As a matter of fact I have. She and Kate went off fruit picking. Girls only trip.

**Charlie: **Oh. Do you know when they'll be back?

**Sawyer: **Even if I did how the hell am I supposed to know _when _that is?

_( Charlie looks momentarily confused, then - )_

**Charlie: **Oh right! No watch.

**Sawyer: **You got it genius.

_( Charlie looks offended at the insinuation that he is stupid so reverts back to business mode. ) _

**Charlie: **Well, do you know which direction they were headed in?

**Sawyer: **Route to the caves probably.

**Charlie: **Ok.

_( Charlie seems to be making a decision, Sawyer watches him out of curiosity and can practically see the cogs turning in his head. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Interrupting ) _You might wanna give the kid back to Desmond.

**Charlie: **What?

**Sawyer: **Well I 'aint no baby expert but taking them into the jungle wouldn't be the smartest move. Specially not, if you wanted to impress the missus.

**Charlie: **Well … can you look after him?

**Sawyer: **What?! No! Give him back to Desmond.

**Charlie: **I don't where he is!

_( This is not maybe the whole reason and Sawyer knows this, so is un-convinced. )_

**Charlie: **Look, you should do this favour for me … because we've got to start helping each other out.

_( Off Sawyer's bemused and disparaging look. )_

**Charlie: **Because we_ need _to get along.

_( Charlie sounds more confident now, as if he's latched onto, what he thinks, is a persuasive argument, and is more and more convinced that in fact, it is true. )_

_( Sawyer is less assured. Why in hell would be wanting to do this guy favours?) _

**Sawyer: **Why?

**Charlie: **Because our girlfriends are friends, so … you know.

_( Hearing Kate referred to as his "girlfriend" unsettles Sawyer somewhat, and it surprises him too, to think of Kate as his girlfriend, like she was his. He's not sure if he likes thinking of her that way. )_

_( Charlie is staring at Sawyer. And as Sawyer notices this he realises Charlie is looking at him. And realises he's not sure whether he wants to be chumming up with him either. But for some absurd reason, he feels an obligation to do a guy a favour now that Kate has been brought into the equation. Like there's a voice in his head telling him he should do it for her. Sawyer could reason that whether he takes the damn baby or not it won't affect Kate in the slightest but Sawyer knows it would please Kate for him to do it. )_

_( Sawyer is starting to hate that voice. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Sighing heavily ) _Fine.

**Charlie: **Fine what?

**Sawyer: **Just give me the damn baby.

**Charlie: **Oh! Ok.

_( Charlie transfers Aaron to the other arm, cradling him and then holding him out for Sawyer to take. Sawyer just looks surprised that he is expected to move. Awkwardly he holds out his arms, and Charlie carefully lays Aaron on them, his head resting in the crook of Sawyer's elbow. )_

_( Sawyer's look of distaste at being caught doing something degrading in public soon changes to a look of terror, as he stares down at the tiny alien being in his arms. )_

**Charlie: **_( Worried ) _O.k. so he was fed a while ago so he probably won't be hungry for another couple of hours, and if he cries just rock him, but if that doesn't help put him over your shoulder and burp him cos - Sawyer? Sawyer are you even listening?

**Sawyer: **_( Looking up ) _What? Yeah.

**Charlie: **Yeah, so if he falls asleep you can put him inside the tent, just make sure his head is supported and don't leave him on his own, and … just don't do anything stupid o.k.?

**Sawyer: **I'm sure I can manage the munchkin for an hour. Can't be too tricky right?

**Charlie: **_( Wryly ) _Yeah, you'd be surprised.

_( Sawyer smiles, but then looks up and sees Charlie is smiling too, so quickly stops. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Clearing his throat ) _Best be on your way.

**Charlie: **Yeah, seeya man.

_( Charlie turns to go, but - )_

**Charlie: **Oh Sawyer!

_( Sawyer looks up. )_

**Charlie: **Thanks.

_( Sawyer grunts noncommittally. )_

_( Charlie heads off in the direction he came from. But then he stops, turns and walks back to Sawyer. )_

**Charlie: **Uh, which way are the caves?

_( Sawyer inclines his head in completely the opposite direction, and Charlie sets off for a second time. ) _

TBC in Chapter 3, Part 2

You know the drill, review and make me happy! Seriously, please do.


	6. Chapter 3, Part 2

Thank you, to **SassyLostie **and **Frex** who reviewed the last chapter. And I hope you both enjoy Sawyer's "babysitting duty." : )

In the last bit of this chapter Sawyer also opens up a little, but not to Kate ...

****

**Part 2**

**Scene 3 - Sawyer Looks After Aaron**

_( It's been 10 minutes since Charlie left but Sawyer is still sat in the exact same position cross legged out the ground, with one leg splayed out awkwardly. It isn't comfortable. Sawyer's expression hasn't changed either, he's still staring down at Aaron as if he's a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any minute. )_

_( Every time Aaron squirms in Sawyer's arms, raises a hand in the air, or blows bubbles Sawyer flinches, half expecting the damn thing to explode. Aaron meanwhile is quite happily relaxing, waving his arms about and kicking his legs up in the air, yet whenever he tries to do this Sawyer tries to push his legs back down. However Aaron starts to let out a small cry in protest as he does that, so Sawyer soon abandons that plan. ) _

_( Instead Sawyer returns to moodily staring at the sea, any people wandering by, pretty much anything, as if this was their fault. As he sees it the situation can't get much worse, he's stuck here till either Charlie or Claire return, it's humiliating, he doesn't no one thing about kids, he can't reach his book in case he disturbs the midget, or worse, drops him, so he is bored out of his skull and Sawyer's also pretty sure his arm's gone to sleep too. ) _

_( Suddenly however Aaron gargles, and Sawyer is broken out of his moody reflection. )_

_( Worried, Sawyer looks down at Aaron, who blinks a few time, shuts his mouth and then thankfully slips into silence. ) _

_( Sawyer is still alert though, tensed in case Aaron might do something else. The coast looks clear however, and after one minute of being sat stiff, Aaron like a potato sack in his arms Sawyer relaxes. Shifting Aaron a little, to take the weight off his dead arm, Sawyer looks up, intending to glare at anyone who might be staring at him._

_(But - )_

_( A slow whine is coming from Aaron, starting out softly but growing in volume and tremors every second, Sawyer looks down at the time bomb in his arms in growing terror, already wincing as he anticipates the worst. )_

_( As expected Aaron suddenly lets rip, his lower lip dropping, quivering a few times then he throws his head back, musters all the strength in his lungs and lets out an enormous cry, wailing for something. The sound seems too loud to be coming from such a tiny, and clearly unhappy, person. ) _

_( Alarmed, Sawyer stares down at Aaron in captivated horror, the shock stalling him, then his first instinct is to hurl the damn thing in the sea and make a run for it, but then Sawyer's brain kicks in. He can't do that. Not, as he realises in panic, that Sawyer actually knows what to do. He is completely lost. )_

_( What the hell should he do?! Aaron isn't backing down, his cry is high pitched and suffering, only quavering when he stops to take breaths and continue yelling. The baby is so loud, that everyone in the nearby vicinity, and beyond have looked up to find the source of this caterwaul. Most look annoyed, some, Sawyer notes with anger, look worried and accusing. ) _

_( Sawyer tries to calm down and brainstorm. But it's getting harder to think as Aaron gets louder and louder. What should he do? )_

_( Nothing. )_

_( Sawyer tries another angle. What would Kate do? )_

_( Sawyer pauses in thought, sitting still on the floor whilst Aaron wriggles crazily in his arms. ) _

_( Sawyer frowns. What the hell would Kate do?! )_

_( Sawyer scowls and curses under his breath. Suddenly this is Kate's fault. If she hadn't left he wouldn't be in this mess. )_

_( Looking up angrily Sawyer catches the eye of a survivor regarding Aaron with worry, once Sawyer catches him looking the survivor soon looks away, slightly scared, and Sawyer scowls further. Though not without some sense of fleeting satisfaction. ) _

_( Aaron suddenly lets up another wail, louder in protest, at whatever it is that Sawyer is not yet delivering.)_

_( Leaning down and whispering in panic, Sawyer practically hisses at Aaron - )_

**Sawyer: **Ssshhhh…

_( This shushing is less comforting and more harsh though so Aaron is not calmed - )_

**Sawyer: **_( Desperately ) _Hey! Hey kid, quieten down.

_( Aaron will not "quieten down" however, instead Sawyer's agitated state seems to worsen Aaron's. He cries out even louder, almost mewing like a cat, except at least 10 decibels louder. )_

_( To further push across the point that needs Sawyer to do something, Aaron flails about violently and kicking his arms and legs up in the air. To avoid any hits, however tiny they might be, Sawyer holds out Aaron at arm's length, one hand supporting his neck so he won't fall but not quite sure what else to do. )_

_( Sawyer has the expression of someone who's careering down a hill in a car with snapped brakes, but who doesn't know how to stop the car, which is gaining speed every second, and can't do anything but sit there and grip the steering wheel. Or in this case Aaron. ) _

_( By this point several people passing by are beginning to look at Sawyer questioningly. He's become the centre of attentions thanks to Aaron, though not really in the light he likes, and the people staring seem to be wondering what Sawyer is doing with Claire's baby, what he did to make it cry, and why he can't make the baby quiet. ) _

_( Trying to ignore this Sawyer carefully lies the still crying Aaron down in his lap, and leans down - )_

**Sawyer: **Ssshh … come on kid, you're showing me up here.

_( Aaron just cries louder. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Urgently ) _Ssshhhh … quiet. What are you crying for? I didn't do anything!

_( Aaron takes one deep breath, and Sawyer holds his in, but then Aaron gives out the loudest wail yet and Sawyer sighs in irritation. ) _

_( Aaron cry is louder so Sawyer's voice also rises in volume. )_

**Sawyer: **Kid be quiet!

_( Several people look up sharply, now not only is Sawyer making the baby cry, but now he's yelling back at the baby. Sawyer glares at them, till they look away disapprovingly. ) _

_( Except for one. One figure separates from the crowd, and cautiously approaches Sawyer, who hasn't noticed her coming as he is hunched over Aaron again, trying to conspire with him to keep him quiet. )_

**Sun: **Saw-yer?

_( Sun pronounces Sawyer's name like " soya. " However he doesn't hear as her voice is barely audible over Aaron's wails. ) _

**Sun: **Saw-yer!

_( Sawyer looks up frowning, but his expression slightly softens when he sees Sun. Could she help? Frankly he's desperate. ) _

**Sawyer: **_( Yelling over Aaron ) _Yeah, what?

**Sun: **What happened?

**Sawyer: **What?

_( He leans forward trying to hear her better. )_

**Sun: **_( Practically shouting ) _WHY IS HE CRYING?

_( But still - )_

**Sawyer: **What?

_( Sun sighs, almost imperceptibly, and she bends down and carefully picks up Aaron, out of Sawyer's un-resisting arms. )_

_( Sawyer looks relieved and scrambles to his feet, stumbling as he stands when realising they've both gone to sleep. ) _

_( Sun meanwhile supports Aaron's head and puts him over her shoulder, gently patting his back and bobbing him up an down a little, by bending her knees and rocking on the spot. )_

_( It works almost like magic, as soon as Aaron starts moving his cries become more choked, then soothed, then, turning into mild, quiet whimpers. )_

_( There's a quiet pause, and Sun's hand stops where it is, then Aaron burps loudly in satisfaction and falls into total silence, with the exception a few content murmurs. Most of the people on the beach, let out a collective sigh of relief. )_

_( Sawyer looks at Sun in amazement and exasperation. )_

**Sawyer: **How the hell did you know to do that?

_( Sun doesn't say anything, just shrugs, but smiles to herself, looking down at Aaron in reserved delight and continuing to rock him. )_

_( Sawyer meanwhile is quite embarrassed at how Sun has managed to silence Aaron so easily, yet he had just sat there like a dead weight listening to him scream. Sawyer mentally reprimanded himself, it was only a damn baby. But a very noisy baby. ) _

**Sawyer: **I, uh -

_( But Sun saves Sawyer from trying to excuse himself, by giving him a question he can answer - )_

**Sun: **Why are you looking after the baby Sawyer?

**Sawyer: **Oh Charlie left him here, had to go track down Claire.

_( Sawyer adds sarcastically - )_

**Sawyer: **Was important apparently.

_( A beat )_

**Sawyer: **So he gave me the kid to look after. Not that I'm doing a great job.

_( Sun nods, perhaps agreeing with this statement. ) _

_( Aaron cries out calmly again so Sun resumes rocking him back and forth gently. )_

_( Then returning her attention to Sawyer - )_

**Sun: **But, what happened?

**Sawyer :**_( Looking guilty and worried ) _Nothing! I was just sitting here with it -

_( Sawyer corrects hastily - )_

**Sawyer: **- _him, _then, before I know it, Chuckie started bawling his eyes out!

_( Sun looks at Sawyer in confusion. He however interprets this as a look of accusation - )_

**Sawyer: **_( Gesturing with his hands in the air ) _I didn't do anything to him!

_( Sun shakes her head and shifts Aaron to the other arm - )_

**Sun: **No, who is _Chuckie? _

**Sawyer:**_( Cooling down ) _Oh, it's a nickname.

_( This doesn't help. )_

**Sun: **But Nick is not his name.

**Sawyer: **No … look, don't you have the Rugrats in Korea?

_( Sun stops rocking Aaron and looks at Sawyer in complete misunderstanding. )_

**Sun: **_Rats?_

**Scene 4 - **

_( Kate and Claire are still on the beach, amiably talking and happy to be in each other's presence after so long. Desmond however comes running up behind them, without Aaron. )_

**Desmond: **Claire!

_( Claire and Kate turn round, one worried, the other slightly confused. )_

**Claire: **Oh! Is something wrong? Where's Aaron?

**Desmond: **Aah, no. Aaron's asleep in his cradle. Charlie came back early so I gave Aaron to him. Thought you ought to know.

_( Off Claire's expression. )_

**Desmond: **That was alright wasn't it?

**Claire: **Oh, no. I mean yes, that's fine!

_( Claire puts on a bright smile. ) _

**Claire: **Thanks anyway.

**Desmond: **No problem.

_( Desmond looks at Kate as if he just realised she was there. )_

**Desmond: **Kate.

_( Kate nods, biting her lower lip to stop from smiling. )_

**Desmond: **_( To Claire again ) _See you around.

_( Claire watches Desmond walk away and Kate turns to Claire, now fully smiling. )_

**Kate: **You two seem _friendly. _

**Claire: **Well we are _just friends. _

**Kate: **Yeah.

_( Kate smiles and sighs. ) _

**Kate: **I remember that.

**Claire: **_( Suspicious and somewhat curious ) _What?

**Kate: **Me telling people me and Sawyer were " just friends. "

**Claire: **Yeah, I also remember you telling people you and Jack were " just friends. "

_( Kate seems quite taken aback, then put out by this. Snapped out of her playful mood. Claire tries to backtrack desperately. )_

**Claire: **Oh no, I'm sorry Kate. I shouldn't have said that.

**Kate: **No, Claire, it's fine.

_( Pause. )_

**Kate: **Did everyone really think that about me and Jack?

**Claire: **Um, not everyone. But there was something between you guys wasn't there?

**Kate: **_( Conceding ) _Maybe, just at first. Or maybe I just wanted there to be. Jack, Jack is such a good guy, and I guess I felt … flattered.

_( Kate looks at Claire. )_

**Kate: **But there's nothing there now. And there was never _anything _of the magnitude I have with Sawyer.

**Claire: **Oh. Sorry.

**Kate: **What for?

**Claire: **_( Sheepishly ) _I guess I always thought you two would end up together. But it's no big deal.

**Kate: **_( Still perturbed )_Yeah.

**Scene 5 - **

_( Sawyer is standing outside his tent, avoiding the looks of some survivors which are directed at him, and just waiting, with his thumbs stuffed in the belt loops oh his jeans. )_

_( Sun emerges from the tent. ) _

**Sawyer: **He asleep?

**Sun: **Almost. You will have to stay quiet.

_( Sawyer nods, then there is an expectant lull in the conversation. ) _

**Sawyer: **Uh, thanks.

_( Sawyer doesn't seem to happy about saying thank you. It's not that he's not grateful. He is. It's just the word tastes to bitterly familiar on his lips; like he's been saying it too much recently. )_

_( Sun nods. )_

**Sun: **I do not mind.

_( And she doesn't, this isn't just a courtesy she's extending, Sun really means it. And without realising it, as she speaks she also has her hand on her stomach. )_

_( Sawyer on the other hand does realise, being a keen reader of body language, and he looks at Sun's stomach, as if for the first time comprehending that she is actually pregnant. His expression is one horror and compassion, empathy for what's about to befall Sun. ) _

**Sawyer: **I never said.

_( Sun looks at Sawyer questioningly. )_

**Sawyer: **Congratulations.

_( Even though Sawyer doesn't seem to understand why he would be congratulating Sun at all. )_

_( Sun smiles widely anyway. _)

**Sun: **Thank you.

_( She also looks back toward the tent, pointing with one hand - )_

**Sun: **He is a lovely baby.

_( Sawyer looks at Sun strangely. She does realise the squirt's not his right? ) _

**Sun: **Isn't he?

_( Sun looks curiously at Sawyer for his reaction. ) _

**Sawyer: **_( Shrugging ) _Yeah, I guess.

_( Sawyer feels like he's being asked his opinion on a topic he knows nothing about. ) _

_( Sun smiles anyway again, nodding as if confirming her suspicions, then starts to walk away, sidestepping Sawyer and serenely making her way down the beach. )_

_( Sawyer watches her go, slightly unsure of what has just occurred, and not liking the feeling. ) _

_( Jump to a shot of Sawyer entering the tent, scanning for Aaron, who he sees curled up in a nest of blankets supporting him, one loosely draped over his mid-section and one chubby hand clutching it. ) _

_( Warily Sawyer sits at the other end of bed, a safe distance from Aaron. )_

_( No taking his eyes off him Sawyer watches the baby for any sudden movements. ) _

_( Nothing happens. )_

_( Sawyer deems it safe to go back outside and fetch his book. )_

_( Returning Sawyer immediately looks at Aaron's bed, to check if he's escaped in the 10 seconds he's been gone. Who knows how fast babies can move? ) _

_( Aaron however hasn't moved, but, inaudible from the outside, has started whimpering and wailing a little, letting out small cries every few seconds. )_

_( Sawyer rolls his eyes - )_

**Sawyer: **Not again.

_( Careful to keep his cool this time Sawyer walks to the other end of the bed, sitting down on the ground next to Aaron, so Sawyer can lean over him. )_

**Sawyer: **Hey kid, what's wrong this time huh?

_( At the sound of Sawyer's voice Aaron immediately calms, the cries subsiding a little. )_

_( This reminds Sawyer of something, and he recollects the day when Charlie forced him to read an auto-manual to the squirt. )_

_( And in a rare moment of inspiration Sawyer has an idea, and knows exactly what to do. )_

_( Reaching over and picking up his book, Sawyer clears his throat, opens the book at a random page and starts to read - )_

**Sawyer: **" The wind ruffled their fur and tugged at the grass, which smelt of thyme and self- heal. The solitude seemed a release and a blessing, the height, the sky and the distance went to their heads and they skipped in the sunset. " 'O Frith on the hills!" cried Dandelion. " He must have made it for us " …

_( Sawyer continues to read, checking over the top of his book every minute or so to see how Aaron is, careful not to stop reading though. ) _

_( Sawyer soon grows bored however, he has already read this chapter and Aaron seems to be quieting, his eyelids drooping a little, and his hand un-furling, tiny, chubby fingers letting go of the blanket and relaxing across the top of it. )_

_( When he reaches the part where Dandelion starts to " exclaim at length" Sawyer throws down the book-)_

**Sawyer: **Hell, don't know why I'm reading this to ya anyway. You're a damn baby, you can't tell the difference.

_( Sawyer looks down at his lap. )_

**Sawyer: **Only doing this for Freckles anyway.

_( A beat. ) _

_( Sawyer looks up at Aaron and on an impulse adds conversationally - )_

**Sawyer: **She's off with your mama.

_( Adding for clarification - )_

**Sawyer: **In the jungle.

_( Sawyer sinks back into thought and after a pause continues, more to himself this time - _)

**Sawyer: **Can't be many kids who grow up next to a damn jungle.

_( Sawyer adds thoughtfully - )_

**Sawyer: **Suppose it 'aint too far from home for you though,

_( To Sawyer's surprise Aaron gargles lightly, in what almost seems like agreement. ) _

_( Sawyer leans forward, maybe un-consciously and adds, almost casually - )_

**Sawyer: **I got a kid too ya know.

_( His seemingly light comment is betrayed however, by the heavy tone in which Sawyer speaks, gravelly and slow. Without realising it as he speaks Sawyer picks up a loose pebble which had been lying around, and he starts to roll it between his fingers, staring at without really looking it, his eyebrows furrowed. In the same tone Sawyer continue speaking aloud - )_

**Sawyer: **Name's Clementine. Must be about 2 now.

_( A silent beat )_

**Sawyer: **She grew up with her mama too, like you.

_( Sawyer sinks into silence for a moment. )_

**Sawyer: **Perhaps your dad left you like -

_( Sawyer pauses and corrects himself, almost defensively - )_

**Sawyer: **- but I weren't even with her. I didn't damn know.

_( Sawyer frowns further and his voice grows in volume a little - )_

**Sawyer: **She was just a job, a _con, _a pretty lady with a lotta money.

_( Sawyer sighs and his voice returns to it's normal volume - )_

**Sawyer: **But I guess she played me in the end too huh?

_( Sawyer listlessly throws the pebble he had been rolling his hand onto the floor and looks at it where it lands. ) _

**Sawyer: **Still, she got her money. She 'aint important.

_( A silent beat. )_

**Sawyer: **Freckles is.

_( The tent is completely silent after Sawyer's un-witting confession. He's sat dead still, still looking a the pebbles, but his eyes clouded over, mind elsewhere. ) _

_( But then Aaron makes a muffled noise and Sawyer is disturbed, blinking once or twice as if waking up and wondering how he got there, looking round, seeing Aaron, and remembering. )_

_( It then occurs to Sawyer he's just been speaking aloud. He frowns trying to remember what he said and shaking his head a little at the fact he let his guard down, and what's worse, had a heart to heart with a damn baby. )_

_( But Sawyer is more distasteful of himself than of Aaron. )_

_( Looking over at Aaron, Sawyer notes, with some surprise, that he's gone to sleep. ) _

**Sawyer: **_( Muttering ) _About damn time too.

_( But looking at Aaron Sawyer's expression does something strange, it softens, looks almost grateful and Sawyer lets out a short, quiet laugh, to himself. )_

**Sawyer:**_( Quietly ) _Night kid.

So what did people think? Was Sawyer out of character? Please review!


	7. Chapter 3, Part 3

Hey, thanks to reviews from **Frex, SassyLostie, SkateNowandForever **and **MULAN-IFUWEREGAY. **Who's request for soon inspired me to post this one today. An no, you're not being a pain asking. : )

This chapter's quite long, but I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Scene 5 - **

_( Kate and Claire are in the jungle. They walk along a path, carefully picking their way among the undergrowth as this path doesn't look especially well-trodden. They carry a few mangoes in their arms, but not many, which indicates they have spent more time talking than picking. ) _

_( While Claire finishes a small anecdote, about which the name " Aaron " crops up a suspiciously large number of times, Kate nods in a distracted state, obviously waiting for Claire to finish so she can say something - )_

_( After a small break in the story, and a short smile, Kate interrupts - )_

**Kate:** Hey, Claire, thanks for inviting me. I know we haven't been hanging out much since I got back. I've just been preoccupied.

**Claire: **_( Wryly ) _Yeah, I know.

_( Claire laughs and Kate blushes. ) _

**Claire: **Kate, it's ok, I'm happy for you.

**Kate: **Thanks. It took us a while to get here … but I'm glad we did.

_( Kate's voice is less assured than usual, as if she is a little unsure of the conversation, but enjoying it nonetheless. )_

**Claire: **How did you anyway?

**Kate: **How did we what?

**Claire: **You know,_ "get together." _

**Kate: **Oh. You really want to know?

_( As if it's obvious - )_

**Claire: **Yeah!

**Kate: **Oh, o.k.

**Kate: **Well you know we, well me, Sawyer and Jack, got captured.

_( Claire nods. ) _

_( Kate swallows as she remembers bad memories ) _

**Kate: **Well, the guys who brought us in. They, uh, the "Others" were … _dangerous. _And while we were capturedthey did,these_ horrible _things to Sawyer. I was so worried … it made me… _realise things. _

_( Kate seems to ponder her next words, careful what to say.)_

**Kate: **It got to the point where I was scared for Sawyer's life. So, one night, I manage to climb out of my cage -

_( Claire seems surprised by the mention of cages ) _

**Kate: - **and break Sawyer's open. But … he wouldn't run.

_( Kate pauses but Claire doesn't interrupt as she is held captive in silence ) _

**Kate: **When I confronted him about it he told me about the two islands. He found out about them from Henry -

_( Correcting for Claire's sake )_

**Kate: - **Ben. Anyway Sawyer had found out about a day before, and I was so mad that he didn't tell me. I was already mad at him because he had been keeping so quiet about what had happened to him the day before. But it turned out they had …

_( Kate struggles for the right words. ) _

**Kate: - **done this, this _thing _to Sawyer that meant he if tried to escape that he -

_( Kate takes a breath )_

**Kate: - **he would die. They threatened to do the same to me. So he couldn't escape. And he couldn't tell me why. Turns out it was all for nothing, they had conned him. None of it was true.

_( Assuming a more normal tone ) _

**Kate: **He didn't tell me about _that _then of course. But he hadn't told me about the two islands either. So when I got mad he told me that he had just wanted me to believe we had a chance.

_( Kate smiles to herself )_

**Kate: **That's how we, _" got together."_

**Claire: **_( Quizzically) _But how did you guys escape?

**Kate: **Well, the next morning Pickett comes out to kill Sawyer and Jack radios in -

_( Kate looks puzzled ) _

**Kate: **But I thought you knew?

_( Claire snaps out of the captive trance she was being held in ) _

**Claire: **_( Dazed ) _What? Oh, yeah … No, yeah I knew. Kinda forgot. _( Sheepishly ) _Sorry.

**Kate: **That's ok.

**Claire: **So you and Sawyer got together, the Others tried to kill him, but Jack bailed you guys out?

_(Kate nods and looks up at Claire, who is quite taken aback. )_

**Claire: **Oh, wow, intense. I just figured that …

**Kate: **_( Curiously ) _What?

**Claire: **Well you guys were always together before you left so when you came back and everyone realised … I just assumed it had happened before you left and you hadn't decided to share till now.

**Kate: **_( Secretly pleased ) _What? Really?

**Claire: **Yeah. I mean you guys don't act that different now except for… kissing and stuff.

_( Claire blushes on the last part, and peeks shyly at Kate, ashamed of her schoolgirl behaviour. )_

_( Kate is still a little surprised by Claire's assumption, but nevertheless, happy about it ) _

**Claire: **So I understand why you haven't had time to hang out lately. Plus whenever I passed by your tent you were never there. So that's why I came to look for you at Sawyer's tent. I guessed you'd be there.

**Kate: **_( Blushes )_Yeah I have been spending a lot of time there lately.

_( Pause. Now it is Kate's turn to smile sheepishly, and Claire smiles kindly back, as if excusing her, but Kate still seems to have to say something. )_

**Kate: **Claire I … I know I should have told you about this -

_( Kate gestures between her and something invisible that seems to represent her new relationship with Sawyer)_

**Kate: **_- _earlier. It just seemed weird to tell people about it. I guess we just thought people would get the message. And sawyer's not too hot on …

**Claire: **Publicity?

**Kate: **_(Laughs ) _Yeah.

**Claire: **_( Tentatively ) _Kate?

**Kate: **Yeah.

**Claire: **Do you love him?

_( A beat )_

**Claire: **You love him don't you?

_(Kate had looked down on first hearing the question, but slowly she raised her head and met Claire's eyes.) _

**Kate: **_( Shyly ) _Yeah.

_( Claire smiles at Kate who smiles in return, Kate then leans in and says jokingly - )_

**Kate: **Don't tell anyone.

_( The pair laugh ) _

**

* * *

****Scene 6 - **

_( Kate and Claire are walking along the beach, Claire's arms empty as she has deposited her fruit back at the communal beach bar. But Kate still carries her own private collection of a few scavenged and bruised mangoes. They see Sawyer first, as he appears out of his tent. )_

_( Sawyer is holding out the corner of his shirt, and inspecting it, for what, Kate will later learn, are stains. Looking up he sees Kate and Claire - ) _

**Sawyer: **So Thelma and Louise return. You two have fun fruit gathering -

_( Kate shuts Sawyer up by dropping her mangoes, probably bruising them further, and kissing Sawyer, bringing up her arms about his neck. Sawyer is a little surprised. ) _

**Kate:**_( Speaking lowly ) _You behave?

_( Sawyer grins and shrugs - )_

**Sawyer: **Ish.

**Kate: **Well you know what they say, if it's a day that ends in a "y."

_( Sawyer laughs. )_

_( Over Kate's shoulder to Claire - )_

**Sawyer: **Hobbit came looking for ya.

**Claire: **Who?

_( Kate turns and smiles apologetically at Claire - )_

**Kate: **He means Charlie.

**Claire: **Oh.

**Sawyer: **He didn't find you? On the way to the caves?

**Claire: **_( Almost shyly ) _No. We decided to go pick a bit further up the beach.

_( Just them a small gargle comes from inside the tent and Sawyer's face is quickly masked by irritation. )_

**Sawyer: **Thought I'd got the damn thing to sleep.

_( Kate looking at Sawyer in crude amazement - )_

**Kate: **You _have _been busy while I've been gone.

**Sawyer: **_( Defensively ) _I was looking after the squirt for Charlie _actually - _

_( He looks back towards the tent - )_

**Sawyer: **_Thought _I'd gotten him to sleep.

_( Kate bites her lip and looks up Sawyer in amusement. )_

**Claire: **Is Aaron inside the tent?

**Sawyer: **Charlie dropped him off. Head right on in -

_( Claire starts to walk toward the tent flap - )_

**Sawyer: **Oh, and there's uh … there are, uh, some shirts, rolled up as pillows for him, so he didn't go to sleep funny or anything.

_( Claire nods in bemusement. )_

**Claire: **O.k.

_( She enters the tent and Sawyer looks back to Kate, who is looking at Sawyer in disbelief and amusement. ) _

**Sawyer: **_( Lowly ) _What? You think I've never been around kids before?

**Kate: **Noo … I just didn't have you pinned down as the Nanny type. Been reading too many Babysitter Club novels?

**Sawyer: **Wouldn't have to read them if people brought anything else on holiday.

**Kate: **_( Changing the topic ) _What happened to Charlie?

**Sawyer: **No idea. He just came looking for Blondie, I told him where you were, he took off and left the kid here. Probably half way to the caves by now.

**Kate: **_( Sceptical ) _And you've been looking after Aaron all this time?

**Sawyer: **It's only been a damn hour Freckles!

**Kate: **And you didn't drop him on his head?

_( Claire exit's the tent to hear this last remark - )_

**Claire: **What?!

**Kate: **Nothing Claire. Just kidding.

_( Claire looks relieved, and stares down at Aaron in her arms, happy to see him again. ) _

_( She looks up at Sawyer and Kate - )_

**Claire: **Well thanks. For coming with me Kate.

_( Claire then looks particularly at Sawyer and smiles - )_

**Claire: **And for looking after Aaron.

_( Sawyer smiles in return, then ducks his head, like he has to stare at the ground, suspiciously quiet. )_

**Claire: **Bye.

**Kate: **Bye.

_( Claire leaves and Kate watches her go. )_

_( Sawyer instead watches Kate, happy to see the peaceful, content expression on her face. As opposed to the restlessness apparent there this morning.)_

**Sawyer: **Have fun Freckles?

_( Kate turns to Sawyer smiling warmly. ) _

**Kate: **Yeah.

_( Kate's vowels are drawn out and lazy, like she's fully relaxed. ) _

**Sawyer: **Good to hear it.

_( Jump shot to Claire turning around, some distance from Sawyer and Kate, and looking back at them. )_

_( Kate and Sawyer are still standing close together, talking, Sawyer's arms loosely encircling Kate, who is leaning, ever so slightly, into him. )_

_( Claire gazes at them ponderously, revelling how in that moment, how well they seem to fit together, and just how … right and she wonders why she didn't see it there before. )_

_( But Claire seems to be staring at them differently as to this morning, looking at Sawyer in a different light after Kate's revelations, and ultimately looking at Kate differently too. )_

_( After a few more moments of staring at them, perhaps a little wistfully, Claire heads off again. ) _

_( Cut back to Sawyer and Kate. ) _

**Kate: **So I told Claire about what happened when we were captured.

**Sawyer: **_( Frowning ) _How much did you tell her?

**Kate: **Don't worry, not that much.

_( Kate turns to stare at the sea, her forehead creased a little. )_

**Kate: **Just what I needed to say.

_( Sawyer looks at Kate through furrowed brows, his head slightly tilted backward, studying her. When Kate looks back to him, turning so he can't study her anymore, but he doesn't need to. Making eye contact, Sawyer nods at Kate, in comprehension, understandingly, letting her know he accepts she had to do what she needed to. And she needed to do it if she is the better for it. ) _

**Kate: **_( Changing the topic ) _What about you? How did you get on?

**Sawyer: **_( Dryly ) _What? Seriously this time?

**Kate: **Yeah. Seriously seriously.

_( Sawyer shrugs indifferently - )_

**Sawyer: **Kid's alright.

_( Kate looks at him searchingly - )_

**Kate: **And?

_( Sawyer is reluctant to go into details of the afternoon so speaks shortly and without much emphasis. )_

**Sawyer: **_And_ he doesn't talk much so he didn't get on my nerves -

**Kate: **_( Interrupting ) _So he _couldn't_ get on your nerves.

_( Despite not wanting to tell the story that bad Sawyer still doesn't appreciate interruptions. )_

**Sawyer: **You want me to talk or not Freckles?

**Kate: **_( Smiling ) _Sure. Talk.

**Sawyer: **Don't think I should now, would hate for you to interrupt me again.

_( In her snap -out-of-it voice- ) _

**Kate: **Sawyer.

**Sawyer: **Fine, the kid started crying, Sun came to help shut him up, he went to sleep, I put him in the tent, he woke up again, I read to him, he want back to la-la land, end of story o.k.?

_( Kate raises her eyebrows. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Defensively ) Yeah _I read to him.

_( Off Kate's expression - )_

**Sawyer: **What? The kid 'aint exactly high maintenance, no need to look at me like that Freckles.

_( Kate looks at Sawyer with interest, her eyes crinkling in the corners and her face, though she is not smiling, is very serene, honestly and openly looking at Sawyer and reflecting ) _

_( Sawyer tries to shake it off - )_

**Sawyer: **Anyway, next time you're looking after the kid. Claire can go off in the jungle with Charlie, to do whatever it is they do, hold hands or whatever.

_(( Kate's serene expression is dropped and she smiles reproachfully, almost disbelievingly at Sawyer. He must be joking. He had better be joking. - ) _

**Kate: **Come on, who says I have to look after Aaron?

**Sawyer: **You're a woman! You know how to take care of babies!

_( Kate retorts - )_

**Kate: **Seems like you did alright to me.

_( This comment doesn't sit well with Sawyer, he leans in to Kate, gritting his teeth he speaks, harsher than intended - )_

**Sawyer: **_( Voice dangerously low and eyes glinting in warning ) _I 'aint got no kids. And I 'aint no good with 'em.

**Kate: **_( Defensively ) _Yeah, well me neither. So I guess we have nothing to worry about huh?

_( Kate's voice is purposefully baiting him, but Sawyer just stares back at her, glaring in defence, a expression matched by Kate's, and they stare at each other defensively. A face off, each one challenging the other to make the first move and either let the argument slide, or escalate, over a very sensitive issue for both. ) _

_( Sawyer's brow is furrowed, his eyes boring directly and hardly into Kate's, his mouth a taut line. He looks ready for a fight. Kate stares right back, her won anger less visible, but still present in equal measure, and she waits silently and selfishly, testing Sawyer to see what his move will be. )_

_( Kate and Sawyer still standing extremely close, having not moved from the position they were in, a moment ago, when they started talking, relaxed, and before the conversation took a more serious turn. )_

_( Sawyer's hands are still on Kate's waist, gripping quite tightly, his fingers digging into her skin, but she doesn't move them. Her face is centimetres away from Sawyer, having moved closer, and her chin is tilted up slightly in defiance, so her mouth is angled toward his. With all the tension strife in the air, and the fact that they are so physically close the situation almost seems primed for a kiss. All Sawyer would have to do is lean in a little bit and capture Kate. They both seem aware of how close they are, Sawyer and Kate can both hear each other breathing. ) _

_( More then Sawyer, Kate seems unnerved by the other's presence, she blinks once, and Sawyer smirks slightly, smiling in that deceptively gentle, knowing way. Kate glares at him - )_

**Kate: **_Your _turn.

_( Kate stares, defiant but shaky at Sawyer, whose furrowed brow unravels, smoothing, and he leans back a little, studying her with confused, cautious air. )_

_( And as he stares at Kate, Sawyer's expression softens, marvelling at her, and he looks down, smiling ot himself a little, his tongue poked out of the corner in his mouth in thought. Breaking the eye contact between them Kate feels like she is realised. She breathes heavily, in and out, and lowers he head, sinking a toes a little deeper into sand. Then she watches Sawyer. What will they say now? ) _

_( Sawyer doesn't say anything. Instead he ducks down and kisses Kate so hard her head is thrown backward, her toes lifted off the ground and she has to grab him to stop from falling over. ) _

_( And while she is a little stalled at first, Kate soon throws herself head first into the kiss, her lips moving on his, and she regains her balance, her hands holding onto his shoulders and running through his hair. Getting too long again. This absurdly ordinary thought coming to Kate amidst all this, another kind of fight. Just non-verbal. ) _

_( Just as suddenly Sawyer and Kate break apart, both pressing their lips together, mourning the loss of contact, humbled. Kate pulled away first, and as she does after a particular moment of intensity, ducks her head, to process what's happened, and usually to hide. With Sawyer she isn't often hiding from him, just scared of looking at feelings full on in the face, and is also painfully aware that Sawyer and her are standing outside, on the beach, in the public eye. And while she can't feel anyone looking at them, she hates the fact that they could. ) _

_( Sawyer on the other hand doesn't look away at all, he looks down at Kate, feeling nothing but everything for her. He can see that she is a little knocked off her feet, and also a little vulnerable at the moment. )_

**Sawyer: **Kate.

_( Of all the things he could of said, the endearments he could have used, Kate reacts most strongly to the most sincere, simply her name. An object that seems much more intimate when handled by Sawyer. How strange it was that someone like Claire could call Kate by her name every day and not have it matter, and when Sawyer said it, once in a blue moon, it could send shivers down her spine. ) _

_( Looking up Kate and Sawyer make contact. Sawyer is still staring at Kate, defiantly again as if to dare what he just did. Kate tries to recall what they had been arguing about before. And as she remembers the look on Sawyer's face is explained. He's expecting her to be mad, indignant, outraged. )_

_( Except she isn't. Sawyer could do what she couldn't, effectively end the argument, bury their issues they both clearly had, by showing her that he could because he scared more about her than about them. Why couldn't she make the same sort of gesture? ) _

_( And Sawyer's face also contains a hint of wall, just surfacing below his defiance, a wall hiding the reason that he can't talk about kids, a reason he can't tell her. But the fact that Sawyer is even letting the wall show, that he kissed her instead of arguing her, tells Kate that she will know some day. Just not yet. ) _

_( And Kate has the rest of the time in the world to hear that story. )_

_( Kate looks down, again, but this time gently placing her hands on Sawyer's upper arms. When she speaks her voice is soft and low - )_

**Kate: **Next time.

**Sawyer: **_( Still observing Kate intently ) _Next time what?

_( Kate looks up and smiles at Sawyer, a little nervously - _)

**Kate: **Next time -

_( Kate takes a deep breath and looks down- ) _

**Kate: **Next time we we'll look after Aaron together. Two novices have to be better than one right?

_( Kate looks up again at Sawyer. )_

**Sawyer: **If there is a next time.

**Kate: **_( Matching his serious tone ) _Oh there will be.

_( But now Kate is turning a little more playful ) _

**Kate: **So maybe in that case we should just head off is see Claire coming.

_( And Sawyer joins her, smiling and grinning at Kate_, _his Freckles, and, well, her pluck. ) _

_( And like that they're both back. ) _

**Sawyer: **Sounds like a good plan to me Freckles.

_( Kate pretends to consider this, and quite innocently says - )_

**Kate: **The jungle?

**Sawyer: **Well do you know what Freckles? I _do_ feel like paying a little visit to the jungle right now, but more like the waterfall.

_( Kate rolls her eyes but grins too, she expected it, hell even suggested it, and she's tempted. But that doesn't mean she can't play a little longer. )_

**Kate: **We already went out there once -

**Sawyer: **_( Cutting in ) Twice _actually.

**Kate: **_( Levelling with Sawyer ) _- _twice, _already this morning.

**Sawyer: **Yeah but I've been looking after a kid all day! I should at least get a reward.

_( Sawyer smiles on the word "reward." )_

_( Kate pretends not to be convinced. Sawyer tries another tack. )_

**Sawyer: **Plus, since then you went off without me. I coulda got lonely.

**Kate: **I didn't go off without you! I was in the jungle with Claire.

_( Sawyer raises an eyebrow suggestively. ) _

**Sawyer: **_In the jungle with Claire huh? _This the same jungle we been in this morning Freckles?

_( Using her hand resting on Sawyer's shoulder Kate shoves Sawyer backwards. )_

**Kate: **Not like that!

_( Sawyer regains his balance. )_

**Kate: **You're disgusting.

**Sawyer:**_( Smiling ) _You wouldn't want me any other way.

_( Kate pauses, then goes to playfully shove Sawyer again. ) _

_( But Sawyer catches hold of Kate's writs and holds it, reprimanding in front of her, wagging her own finger at her. Despite Kate's best efforts to get it back. ) _

**Sawyer: **Now Freckles. I'm happy for you to _go in the jungle _with Claire. Just next time remember to bring me along o.k.?

_( Kate grins knowingly. )_

**Kate: **Come on then.

_( Kate grabs Sawyer's hand and starts to lead him away from the tent. )_

_( Sawyer pulls on it, pulling Kate to a stop. ) _

**Sawyer: **What?

_( Kate smiles at him. He's so cute when he's being an idiot. ) _

**Kate: **Where do you think we're going?

_( Sawyer grins in understanding and lets Kate return to pulling him along. ) _

**Kate: **_( Not turning around ) _But Claire isn't coming.

**Sawyer:**_( Jokingly ) Damn. _

_( Kate laughs and Sawyer catches up with her and they walk together, side by side. Their fingers brush together, almost holding each other's hands, imperceptible to those around them, but still there. )_

* * *

**Scene 7 **

_( Claire is sitting by Aaron's cot, dangling her hand over him and playfully tickling Aaron in his soft spots.)_

_( As Aaron squeals and giggles in delight Claire smiles down lovingly at the Kate. ) _

_( It is then, that Sawyer and Kate happen to walk by, and Claire looks up and sees them in surprise. ) _

_( Calling out - )_

**Claire: **Kate?

_( Kate looks around at the sound of her name and sees Claire - )_

**Claire: **Where are you going?

**Kate: **Oh -

_( Kate glances up at Sawyer - )_

**Kate: **We were just … going for a walk in the jungle.

**Claire:**_( Nodding ) _O.k. Have fun.

**Sawyer: **Oh we will.

_( And over the top of Kate's head Sawyer grins suggestively. ) _

_( Claire blushes. )_

_( Kate looks at Claire strangely. What's she look so embarrassed about? ) _

**Kate: **See you later.

_( Claire nods and looks back at Aaron quickly. )_

_( Kate and Sawyer leave together. )_

_( Once their backs are turned, Claire looks up again, and for a second time today, watches them go. )_

_( However she is snapped out of her thoughts by someone else arriving - )_

**Desmond: **Claire.

_( Claire spins around quickly. )_

**Claire: **Oh, Desmond!

**Desmond: **Hey …

_( Desmond nods, and Claire looks at him for the rest of his sentence. ) _

**Desmond: **Do you want to go for a walk in the jungle with me?

* * *

Please review as always! 


	8. Chapter 4, Part 1

Firstly, thank you to the great reviews from **Frex, SassyLostie, Annabele Potter **and **Basketball Babe8 **( will check out your story soon. )

Ok, this chapter … I have introduced, a recently introduced character, Nikki. But bear in mind, I wrote the scene with her _ages _ago. When I didn't know all that much about her. So sorry if she is a little out of character according to the latest episodes.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Scene 1 - **

_( Kate and Sawyer are lounging in bed. )_

_( Kate is lying on top of Sawyer's chest, seemingly asleep with her eyes shut and a small smile playing on her face, but really just basking in the afterglow. )_

_( Sawyer meanwhile is awake, though barely, staring through lidded eyelids at the opposite tent wall. ) _

**Sawyer: **Freckles.

_(Sawyer's voice is barely more than a murmur, gravelly and sleep, reverberating in his chest, which Kate can feel as her cheek is rested on Sawyer. It is curiously satisfying to feel the heat radiating from Sawyer in between points of contact between them, and Kate is quite comfortably and intimately aligned against him.)_

**Kate: **_( Eyes shut and sleepy too ) _Yeah.

**Sawyer: **You heard about Sayid right?

_( Eyes still shut, still half-asleep, and not really that engaged in the topic - )_

**Kate: **_( Voice sleepy and lilted ) _Hear what about Sayid?

**Sawyer: **_( Under casual pretences ) _Apparently, he and the A- Team are planning another gung-ho, Get-Jack-Back mission for today.

_( Kate looks up in interest, opening her eyes and pushing against Sawyer's chest so she is sat up slightly, and Sawyer opens his eyes fully, so they are sitting face to face, their noses mere centimetres away from each other. ) _

**Kate: **_( Surprised and concerned ) _They are?

_( Sawyer looks intently at Kate, trying to gauge her reaction. )_

**Sawyer: **Yeah.

_( Kate looks back down and returns to her position on Sawyer's chest, which he annoys him because he can't see her expression any more. ) _

**Kate: **_( Sounding confused ) _With just two people?

_( Sawyer brings up a hand and starts fiddling with Kate's hair, trying to gently pull out the knots with one hand. A habit he is prone to when he is distracted, concentrating on something, whilst in Kate's presence and while nobody is watching. ) _

**Sawyer: **Nah, they're not taking the canoe.

**Kate: **What? They plan to _swim _to the other island?

_( Kate looks at the opposite tent wall, staring through it. Sawyer causally flicks a piece of her hair between his fingers. ) _

**Sawyer: **Wrong again. They're heading out to another hatch in the jungle. The one they found before Eko was -

**Kate: **_( Interrupting ) _Yeah, I know.

_( A pause. )_

**Sawyer: **You going with?

_( Kate considers for a moment. )_

_( Then she takes a small breath, her chest rising and falling on Sawyer's. )_

**Kate: **_( Decisively ) _It won't work. I saw where they kept Jack, I talked to Ben. Nothing can be achieved by just running into the jungle because we're going stir crazy.

_( A beat. ) _

**Kate: **Besides, I'm tired of hatches.

**Sawyer: **So, if you're not donning your cape today Freckles, what's the plan?

_( Kate shrugs - ) _

**Kate: **Up to you.

**Sawyer: **Well then -

**Kate: **_( Remembering ) _Oh! wait, actually I need to go back to my tent today.

**Sawyer: **Why?

_( Kate looks up Sawyer, but doesn't quite meet his eyes, and in a carefully controlled voice states - ) _

**Kate: **I'm running out of clothes.

**Sawyer: **Well hell Freckles, I don't mind. Given my way I'd keep ya barefooted and naked for the rest of my days.

_( Now Kate meets Sawyer eyes. ) _

**Kate: **_(One eyebrow raised ) _And what would I do if I wanted to go outside?

_( Sawyer sidesteps this issue lightly - )_

**Sawyer: **_( Shrugging nonchalantly as if it's obvious ) _I'd throw a blanket over ya.

**Kate: **_( Looking down and relaxing into Sawyer again ) _Thanks, but I'll have to say no.

_( Sawyer pretends to be disappointed by sighing heavily. ) _

_( Kate ignores him. She is highly used to this. )_

_( Instead she shuts her eyes, making an effort to get back to sleep now that the conversation seems to be over. Sawyer meanwhile stays awake, musing reflectively - )_

_( So - )_

**Sawyer: **Don't know why you just don't pull the damn thing down.

**Kate: **_( Opening her eyes and saying, somewhat irritably ) _What thing?

**Sawyer: **_( Looking at Kate )_That excuse for a tent you got Freckles.

**Kate: **_( Less annoyed and more offended ) _Hey, I built and lived in that tent for three months!

**Sawyer: **Well then you should've shacked up with me sooner then Freckles.

**Kate: **Well I haven't exactly shacked up with you Sawyer.

_( Kate's remark was just a casual counter-point to Sawyer's joke, but it's met with silence. ) _

_( Sawyer is looking ahead, rebuked by Kate's un-intentionally harmful remark. ) _

_(Puzzled by Sawyer's silence Kate angles her head up, twisting her neck without sitting up, to look at Sawyer.)_

**Kate: **Sawyer?

_( Sawyer blinks, and aware that Kate is now watching him, schools his face into a picture of purposeful nonchalance. )_

**Sawyer:**_( Slightly defensively ) _What?

_( Kate bites her lip and judges it wise not to say anything - )_

**Kate: **Nothing.

_( She moves her neck to stare back at the tent entrance, still lain on Sawyer's chest, and together they stare off in the distance, both simultaneously lost in their separate pool of thought, together. ) _

_

* * *

_

**Scene 2 - **

_( Kate is walking along the beach, changed into a fresh outfit. ) _

_( She walks past the beach bar, taking time to take in all the activity there. It's not a particularly sunny day, and a lot of people are at the golf course. Noticeable members of the island society aren't around, Kate knows for a fact Locke is out hunting as she said good morning to him on the way to her tent, and the rest, Kate realises, must be on Sayid's mission. ) _

_( In fact few people are even about, some are by the communal beach bar, chopping fruit and some are just idly standing and talking. Kate muses for a second what they must find to talk about on an island. But she doesn't really know does she? She doesn't even know who they are. ) _

_( Just as Kate is reflecting upon this Nikki walks out of the jungle. In her arms she is carrying chopped wood, with difficulty as it appears quite heavy. She walks onto the beach, staggering slightly under all the weight and barely able to see over the top of the wood. This causes her to walk funnily, leaning backwards so she doesn't topple forwards, and whenever taking a step forward probing the earth with her foot, so she can find a flat surface. )_

_( This draws Kate's attention, and she stops and stares at Nikki. Nikki trips and Kate\s good intentions kick in. Rushing over to Nikki she grabs some falling wood and steadies her - )_

**Kate: **Hey!

**Nikki: **_( Tripping up, and dropping more logs - ) _Oh shit!

**Kate: **_( Smiling slightly and bending down to help ) _Here, let me help you with that.

_( Kate grabs the logs falling out of Nikki's arms, bending down to pick them up as they all fall down. As son as Kate bends down Nikki lets go of the rest, jumping up and brushing the hair out of her eyes. )_

**Nikki: **Wow thanks, those are _really _heavy.

**Kate: **_( Stiffly ) _It's fine.

_( Kate, collects the load and stands, constantly trying to rearrange her hands around the wood so it won't fall off again. Nikki just stands there happily watching the whole process. Kate balances, blowing a tuft of hair out of her eyes. She looks at Nikki, expecting her to offer to take back the load. )_

**Nikki: **Um …

_( Nikki points to a pile of wood by a tent, ten feet away or so from Kate. Kate stares once at Nikki in disbelief, who doesn't seem at all abashed, she just smiles and shrugs, quietly pretending to be embarrassed. )_

_( Heaving a sigh and readjusting the load, Kate carries it over to the tent, deposits it, then walks back to Nikki, who is standing there waiting, with her hands in her pockets. )_

**Nikki: **_( Not sounding sorry at all ) _Hey _so_ sorry about that, I just can't stand carrying those heavy loads; they hurt my back so much!

**Kate: **That's -

**Nikki: **_( Interrupting, head tilted to one side ) _But you're like, _really strong. _

**Kate: **_( Smiling shortly, then moving on - ) _Uh, yeah I'm -

**Nikki: **_( Taking no heed ) _Like _guy_ strong.

_( Nikki laughs, as a thought occurs to her. )_

**Nikki: **Or like, you know, you know like those really freaky females with like a six pack and stuff?

_( Nikki bursts out in laughter. )_

_( Off Kate's expression; a mixture of strained amusement and offence, Nikki's face drops however - )_

**Nikki: **Oh my god! You don't have a 6 pack do you?!

**Kate:**_( Tonelessly ) _I don't have a 6 pack.

_( Nikki doesn't seem to mind the fact that Kate isn't reacting to her all that much. ) _

_( Instead she laughs in relief, imitating wiping her forehead - )_

**Nikki: **Phew!

_( Nikki takes a look at Kate to see if she's laughing. She's not. But the way Nikki acts though, someone would think Kate is bowled over, clutching her ribs and howling. Nikki continues to laugh, slowly calming down however, giggles escaping her. Kate just stares. ) _

_( Eventually, Nikki dies down. Sighing, she brushes the hair out of her eyes and addresses Kate directly - ) _

**Nikki: **You're Kate right?

_( Nikki seems more calm now, so when she extends an arm to Kate, Kate shakes it. ) _

**Kate: **_( Shaking ) _Yeah, you're Nikki right?

**Nikki: **_( Dropping Kate's hand and staring at her in surprise ) _Yeah, actually. How did you know?

_( Kate shrugs - )_

**Kate: **Guess I just -

**Nikki: **_( Interrupting, again ) _Because, like, hardly _anybody _knows who I am around here.

**Kate: **I know who you are. We just haven't been introduced yet.

**Nikki: **No … then again, people _never _remember to introduce me. Half the time I don't think they even realise I'm here!

_( Kate hears this news disbelievingly, not notice Nikki? She can say quite truthfully - )_

**Kate: **_Un-believable._

**Nikki: **I know!

_( Kate nods slowly, unsure what to say in response to this. ) _

**Nikki: **Anyway, I know about _you. _

_( Nikki laughs to herself )_

**Nikki: **I mean, you're practically famous.

**Kate:**_( Frowning) _Famous?!

**Nikki: **_( Like it's obvious ) _Yeah,_ you know. _I mean, you're _always_ going off into the jungle, then there was that _whole_ thing with Jack -

_( Kate winces slightly, un-comfortable at having her private life so openly discussed and determined by practically a complete stranger. ) _

_( Nikki is still oblivious to this - )_

**Nikki: **- then it turned out you were, well, you know.

_( For the first time Nikki looks slightly un-comfortable. ) _

**Nikki: **Well, you _do_ know.

_( Then she resumes her gusto. )_

**Nikki: **Oh yeah, and then you went chasing after the others, _then_ you got captured, and now you're with Sawyer!

_( Nikki concludes by leaning into Kate confidentially - )_

**Nikki: **Who! by the way -

_( Nikki takes a breath and whispers excitedly - )_

**Nikki: **- is so, totally, _hot! _

_( Kate looks almost scared. )_

**Kate: **Um, thanks?

**Nikki: **_God, _you're so lucky. I mean of all the people to be stranded on a desert island with!

_( Nikki pulls a face. )_

**Nikki: **I mean you could have been stuck with some fat guy with bad hair, who sweats a lot and cracks bad jokes.

_( Nikki giggles to herself. ) _

**Nikki: **Like that dude Hurley right?

**Kate: **_( Coldly ) _Actually Hurley is a friend of mine.

_( A hand flies to Nikki's mouth. )_

**Nikki: **Oh sorry, crap. Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. It was rude.

_( Nikki looks apologetically at Kate. ) _

**Nikki: **_( Sheepishly ) _Sorry.

**Kate: **I -

_( Nikki groans and throws a hand up in the air dramatically. )_

**Nikki: **_God, _you must think really lowly of me now.

_( Nikki actually looks so humbled, and guilty, Kate even feels a little sorry for her. Despite the fact she keeps interrupting Kate - )_

**Kate: **_( Breaking in ) _It's fine. You probably didn't mean it.

**Nikki: **Yeah, and I_ totally _don't have anything against fat people.

_( Kate stares, in slight disbelief at Nikki, then laughs, at the way she was being so sincere at the same time. ) _

_( Nikki smiles too, not really in on the joke, but glad to be getting some positive reaction from Kate.) _

_( Tilting her head she looks at Kate - )_

**Nikki: **You're really nice, you know.

_( Kate smiles, not really believing it. ) _

**Kate: **I'm not.

_( Nikki nods. Then waits expectantly. )_

**Kate: **_( A little awkwardly ) _Oh, um, you're really nice too.

_( Nikki smiles warmly, and Kate's a little surprised to find herself smiling back too. )_

**Nikki: **So … where are you off to now? There's not much to do around here.

**Kate: **Oh, just back to the tent - uh, I mean Sawyer's tent.

_( Kate almost blushes at her slip of the tongue. )_

_( Nikki doesn't pick up on it. )_

**Nikki: **Yeah, I'm always just hanging around Paolo's tent too. There's nothing better to do around here huh?

**Kate: **Yeah.

_( Kate pretends to agree with this statement, even though she obviously doesn't agree with Nikki. But it seems like the appropriate thing to do. ) _

**Nikki: **So you're going back to Sawyer's tent then right?

**Kate: **_( Unsure of where this is heading ) _Yeah …

**Nikki: **Cool! I could come with!

_( Off Kate's blank expression - )_

**Nikki: **You could introduce me to Sawyer properly!

_( Nikki's enthusiasm seems to have returned in full abundance - )_

_( Kate meanwhile has taken less to this idea - )_

**Kate: **Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea.

_( Nikki is not deterred in the slightest. In fact she is so enthusiastic it is to the degree where it becomes irritating - )_

**Nikki: **Oh come on! Why not? It'll be fun!

_( Kate stares at Nikki. This is so not the kind of girl she hung out with in high school. ) _

**Kate: **Well, Sawyer doesn't really take too kindly to strangers dropping in.

_( Nikki's logic is at hand though - )_

**Nikki: **But if you introduce me, I won't be a stranger anymore will I?

_( Kate still doesn't look convinced. She doubted that even if he knew her, Sawyer still wouldn't take to kindly to Nikki just "dropping in." )_

**Nikki: **Besides I'm not just some "stranger" am I? I'm your friend.

_(A beat. Kate looks stuck for words, not wanting to hurt Nikki's feelings, but really not wanting to introduce Nikki to Sawyer as her "friend." He'd never forgive her. ) _

**Nikki: **Right?

_( Nikki tilts her head, ever so innocently, and stares at Kate while she waits for her to speak. And Nikki doesn't seem nervous of the answer at all, she's backed Kate into a corner and she knows it. )_

_( Kate stares back at Nikki, biting her lip, but already knowing she's going to give in. Rolling her eyes slightly, looking out to sea and sighing, Kate concedes regretfully - )_

**Kate: **Yes.

_( And Nikki interprets this concession as permission, and brushes past Kate cheerfully leading the way to Sawyer's tent, and clearly expecting Kate to follow. )_

**Nikki: **Let's go then!

_( Kate stares after Nikki for a moment, then just as she starts to edge out of sight, snaps out of it and hurries after the retreating blonde head and denim shorts, that Kate wouldn't be caught dead in. Kate doesn't want to let Nikki get out of her sight, she's worried what damage she could do. )_

_( And as she catches up Kate looks at Nikki, who smiles cheerfully over her shoulder, and Kate looks back with a mixture of disbelief and apprehension. )_

_( This isn't going to be pretty. ) _

* * *

As always please review! 


	9. Chapter 4, Part 2

Hey, thanks to reviews from **xox-emily-xox, SassyLostie, LostSista **( thanks for getting caught :) ) and to **SkateNowandForever! **

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope I did the Nikki / sawyer meeting justice. I know she may seem a little out of character, but I wrote her before we'd really seen any of her. So just think of this Nikki as another character by the same name. ( But definitely not my character. Don't sue! )

Please review!

**Chapter 4**

**Scene 3 - **

* * *

_  
( Kate and Nikki approach Sawyer's tent across the beach, one of them excited and slightly nervous, the other apprehensive, and lightly nervous. ) _

( Sawyer isn't sat outside. Kate notices this with relief . )

_( Kate was walking behind, but now Nikki drops back to match her pace, and leans into Kate, speaking to her in hushed tones, as if Sawyer, even though not visible, could be listening. ) _

**Nikki:** Is he here?

_( Kate comes to a halt and, looks around then turns to Nikki, her bottom lip stuck out and shrugging genuinely -)_

**Kate: **I don't know.

_( And Kate doesn't know. She and Sawyer hadn't been able to help but sink into a routine, and normally Sawyer would have been there. ) _

( It was at about this time, about an hour after they had eaten, that Sawyer would be sure to take up position outside the tent, comfortably settled into an old airplane seat with a book and bottle of water, maybe falling asleep, in the later afternoon, letting his food go down. It was almost domestic. )

( Kate usually took advantage of this time to go out and do something. Pick fruit, climb trees, swim, in the waterfall or the ocean, or sometimes she would just stand on the beach, by the water's edge and "sink", far away from camp and prying eyes. )

( Sawyer, not being so fond of exercise usually opted not to come, but soon as Kate returned, on most days barely tired, Sawyer would drop the book, and Kate would be willingly led by the hand into the tent or the jungle. Where, both she and Sawyer participated in the kind of exercise which he was much more fond of. And luckily for Kate, at which he excelled at. )

( But today Kate had used the time to re-visit her old tent, which incidentally was in a state of disrepair, a consequence of neglect. She had left Sawyer where she usually did, relaxed outside the tent, but it was clear he wasn't there now. Which clearly stalled their usual plan. )

( Normally, in such a case, Kate would have just pulled up the tarp and grabbed a bottle of water, maybe a banana, having a peculiar affinity for that fruit, and would have settled down and relaxed outside the tent, quite happy to wait there till Sawyer's return. Kate also had a book she was currently reading, one that Sawyer had cast aside, and while she wasn't a rabid reader like him, it didn't mean Kate didn't like to indulge when she wasn't on her feet. )

( Of course Kate doesn't want to do that now, as she thinks Nikki might perceive this as an invitation to do the same. )

( Instead she crosses her arms and turn to Nikki - )

**Kate:** _( Adopting an expression of regret )_ Maybe if Sawyer isn't here you should just go then come back -

_( But Sawyer is now approaching from behind, across the beach toward the tent, easily carrying wood in his arms. Calling out he interrupts Kate - )_

**Sawyer:** Looking for me?

_( Both Nikki and Kate turn at the sound of Sawyer's voice, one expressing excitement as earlier, the other sighing heavily and crossing her arms, looking at the ground in tense anticipation, and also to avoid Sawyer looking questioningly at her. ) _

( Nikki, of course is as bright as ever. )

**Nikki:**_ ( Laughing )_ Yeah, hey, we are actually!  
_  
( Kate looks at Nikki, she always seems to be laughing. ) _

( Sawyer comes to a halt, staring at Nikki with an un-disguised look of query, wondering why the hell Barbie is greeting him as if she knows him. )

( Sawyer looks to Kate, who ducks her head down to study her shoes when she feels Sawyer looking to her. )

( Sawyer looks back to Nikki. )

**Sawyer**: We?  
_  
( She was a friend of Kate's?! ) _

( Nikki thrusts an arm out at Sawyer, and smiling and indicating her head in Kate's direction, by way of introducing herself, and says - )

**Nikki: **Yeah, I'm Kate's friend.

_( Sawyer tilts his head back, assessing and his eyes flicker from Nikki to Kate. He doesn't shake Nikki's hand, either because his arms are full of wood, or simply because he's overlooking it.)_

Sa**wyer:** _( Repeating )_ Kate's "friend."

_( Kate can feel Sawyer's gaze boring into her but she doesn't look up. He looks back to Nikki who is smiling at him, "winningly." ) _

( Sawyer doesn't return the smile. )

**Sawyer: **Funny, she don't mention you much.

_( As she speaks Nikki laughs lightly and looks back from Kate to Sawyer. )_

**Nikki:** Oh, no, we only just met!

_( Sawyer looks suspiciously from the perky Nikki, to Kate, who is still avoiding looking at him. ) _

( Nikki still continues talking - )

**Nikki:** _( To Sawyer )_ She helped me carry some logs.

_( Un-perceivable to Nikki, Kate rolls her eyes. Sawyer however does catch this, and looks back to Nikki, eyes narrowed in suspicion. ) _

**Sawyer: **That so Freckles?

_( Kate looks up, and behind Nikki's back silently mouths "I'm sorry." ) _

( Sawyer's look isn't forgiving. )

( But - )

**Nikki:** _( Enquiringly )_ Freckles?

_( She looks back to Kate in confusion, and then realisation dawns. She addresses Kate excitedly - )_

**Nikki:** Freckles? Oh, is that your nickname?

_( Kate nods, wishing she were anywhere else than here, as she can feel Sawyer's eyes burning into her. ) _

( Nikki melts, looking between Kate and Sawyer adoringly. )

**Nikki:** Aw, that is so cute, he has a nickname for you?

_( Nikki looks at Kate, and smiling, she talks out the side of her mouth, as if Sawyer can't hear her - )_

**Nikki:** _( In a stage whisper )_ You didn't tell me he was hot and cute!

_( Sawyer eyes widen. His expression is priceless, a mixture of fear, indignation, and sheer, sheer confusion. Like Jin has just walked up to him, and suggested in English, that they should go for a drink sometime. ) _

( Kate looks equally horrified. Nikki however looks between them, delightedly, then bursts out laughing. )

**Nikki:** God ! You should see your faces! Totally hilarious.

_( Nikki then turns to Sawyer, and sobering up, she looks sincerely at him. Sawyer leans back a little, almost defending himself, and frowning, like this could be the worst of all. )_

**Nikki:** _( To Sawyer )_ No seriously, congrats. I mean I know Jack is a _doctor_ -

_( Kate shifts un-comfortably, wrapping her arms around her, and Sawyer, tilts his head back a little, and sneaks a glace at Kate. ) _

( Nikki however, surprisingly, and for the first time, seems to actually read them, as she sense she has gone too far - )

( A hand flies to her mouth. )

**Nikki:** Oh st, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.

_( Kate squirms, feeling for Nikki's mistake, then steps in. And also so they can bypass the mention of Jack, always a sore topic - )_

**Kate:**_ ( Gesturing lightly with one arm _) It's o.k., you didn't mean anything by it.

_( Surprisingly, Sawyer chips in - )_

**Sawyer:** Don't correct the girl Freckles, she's right. Jack may be a doctor, but he 'aint got nothing on me when it comes to 1980's arcades games. Just too damn bad this island don't have Pacman machine.

_( Kate looks at Sawyer in reprimand, but not seriously, more than anything she's grateful that Sawyer has moved past the topic, and without biting Nikki's head off. ) _

( Nikki is less quietly appreciative of this remark, in fact she laughs out loud, snorting a little. Sawyer blinks a little, and refocuses on Nikki, surprised. Sure he can be sarcastic, but generally not bust-a -gut funny. Sawyer can usually only charm a smile out of Kate, mostly people just interpret his own brand of biting humour as rudeness. Which, in all fairness, it quite often is. )

**Nikki:** You're funny!

_( Sawyer grits his jaw, and nods, raising his eyes in a quirk, giving off an expression that seems to say "Sure, if you say so. " Nikki, laughs again, almost simpering. ) _

( And then, to Sawyer's horror Nikki bats him playfully on the arm. Sawyer jumps at her touch then stares down at his arm, as if he expects to be branded in the place Nikki touched him. )

( Kate sees this, her eyes widen, and she bites her lip, desperately wishing Sawyer not to say anything bad.)

_( Nikki however does catch this look, and interprets it wrongly - )_  
**  
Nikki:** _( To Kate )_ Don't worry! I'm not gonna steal him -

_( Nikki looks back to Sawyer who is staring at her stonily. _)

Nikki: Not that I could anyway huh?

_( Kate continues biting her lip, and when Nikki turns around, gives a weak smile. However Sawyer is less giving. ) _

**Sawyer:**_ ( Bluntly )_ So who are you then?

_( Kate winces at Sawyer's abrupt rudeness, and actually looks up, trying to catch his eye and shake her head. Sawyer however is staring resolutely at Nikki. Kate breathes in a little tensely, Sawyer might as well drop the logs and start peeing around the tent. Apparently Nikki however, hasn't picked up on Sawyer's warning signs, and equally isn't thrown by his rudeness. She doesn't make the mistake of trying to shake Sawyer's hand again, but she does introduce herself verbally - )_  
**  
Nikki: **I'm Nikki. Well, really I'm Nicola, but my friends all call me Nikki -  
_  
( Nikki leans in and clarifies - )_

**Nikki:** - Nikki with an "I" not a "y." It used to piss me off _so much_ when people used to spell it wrong. It's stupid really as they don't know any better and it's not their fault. But you know how little things just really irritate you even though you can't help it?

_( Nikki looks at Sawyer. Sawyer stares back at her, his jaw clenched. )_

**Sawyer: **_( Slowly ) _I'm beginning to understand.

_( Nikki however resumes her fast, chatty pace. )_

**Nikki:** _( Sighing to herself )_ So yeah that's what people call me.

_( Then she pulls a face -)_

**Nikki:** Ew, except for this one really annoying guy I knew in school, Tom, he also used to call me Nick. I mean he only did it because it pissed me off!

_( Sawyer stares at Nikki through narrowed eyes, increasingly amazed and irritated at the fact she can carry out a whole conversation with not more than a couple of syllables from the other person. Sawyer glances at Kate, and Kate looks away, pretending to pay attention to something far, far across the beach. ) _

_( Nikki, on the other hand, continues talking - )_

**Nikki:** Then again I think I understood why he did it, I mean -

_( Nikki laughs and rests another hand on Sawyer's arm, and leans in. Sawyer looks horrified. Kate is suddenly full of attention, and stares at Nikki very, very hard, mouth slightly ajar. )_

**Nikki:** _( Smiling covertly to Sawyer )_ - I used to be kind of a tomboy.

_( Nikki throws her arms up in the air. )_

**Nikki:** In fact I'm even one now! Look at me! Living in a jungle! It's like… I don't know, I'm like Lara Croft or something, oh! or on like Survivor!

_( Nikki laughs and rests her hands on her hips. Kate stares at Nikki in disbelief, also feeling slightly insulted. Her? Tomboy?! ) _

( Sawyer takes a look at Kate, who is still staring at the back of Nikki's impossibly silky hair, and she turns and catches his eye. He gives a look that seems to say, " see" and he jerks his head towards Nikki. )

( Kate nods, and pipes up. )  
**  
Kate: **Um, Nikki?

_( Nikki whirls around, her hair flying around her, and eerily reminding Kate of a shampoo commercial. )_

**Nikki:** Yup, what's up?

_( Kate eyes raise slightly, being taken aback by Nikki's everlasting, sheer exuberance and pep that just washed over her. )_

**Kate:** Um -

_( Kate doesn't know what to say when she can't think of anything that would be "up." She looks to Sawyer, but he shrugs and shakes his head, stiffening when Nikki turns around to see what Kate is looking at. ) _

( Kate looks back to Nikki, mouth slightly open - )

**Kate:** We, just uh, need to go … for a walk.

_( Behind Nikki Sawyer looks at Kate in disbelief. He's seen this girl lie seamlessly and guiltlessly to everyone on this island, including himself, but she can't sum up the imagination to get rid of this Britney-wannabee? ) _

( Kate catches Sawyer's eye, and he mouths "going for a walk?!" at her, but she shrugs. The her attention is drawn back to Nikki - )

**Nikki: **Oh that's fine, I'll go. I mean I have things to do and stuff.

Kat**e: **Really?

_( Kate is surprised at Nikki's reasonableness. Behind her back, Sawyer looks up to the sky and mouths "thank god. " ) _

**Nikki:** Yeah, sure, besides, you guys need your alone time.

( Nikki winks at Kate, and Kate tries to smile awkwardly. )

**Kate:** Ok, well, see you later.  
**  
Nikki: **Yeah -  
_  
( Then Nikki straightens up, and claps her hands together. Sawyer looks up in alarm. ) _

**Nikki: **Oh wow! I have just had the best idea!

_( Kate looks at Nikki in bewilderment. ) _

**Nikki:** You two should come have dinner with me and Paolo! Oh, it would be so cool, like a double date type thing!

**Kate:** I -

_( But Nikki is too enraptured by her idea. )_

**Nikki: **Oh yeah, and Paolo made this kind of table thing, and we have fruit salad! Which I know isn't actually dinner but -

_( Kate has to interrupt _- )

**Kate:** Yes!

**Nikki:** _( Looking back at Kate )_ What?

_( Kate swallows, knowing she's going to regret this, and fixes her eyes on Nikki. )_

**Kate:** Yes. We'll come.

_( Sawyer eyes are now popping out his sockets. What?! ) _  
_  
( Nikki jumps up and down on the spot. )_

**Nikki:** Oh yay! Ok, I'll see you later! I have to go make preparations!

_( Nikki starts to run off, Kate and Sawyer watch after her. Then she turns once, and waves back - )_

**Nikki:** Bye Freckles!

_( Kate sighs, and watches Nikki run off again. Sawyer turns to Kate, accusingly._)

**Sawyer:** You said _yes?_

_( Kate continues looking blankly in the direction Nikki left. Then she sighs - )_

**Kate:** Yep.

_( Then without another word, turns around and heads into the tent. ) _

* * *

**Scene 4**

_( It is a little later in the day, and Kate is walking along the beach, intentionally, as if she has somewhere to be. In fact this is what she wants Sawyer to think, but he doesn't give a damn, he is following her anyway, and quite crossly. )_

**Sawyer: **I can't _believe_ you said yes Freckles!

_( Kate, still walking - _)

**Kate: **_( Irritably ) _Yes, fine, I said yes. I think we've managed to establish that Sawyer.

**Sawyer: **Yes to them! You really wanna go have dinner with them? On a goddamn island I might add, 'aint exactly refined dining sweetheart.

**Kate:** _( Still not turned )_ I've thought about it, and I want to go.

_( Sawyer slows down, and he yells after Kate, exclaiming - ) _

**Sawyer:** Well, if you wanna go play, that's fine Sindy. But don't expect me to come. I don't like Barbie and Ken and I aint no …

_( Sawyer struggles for words and Kate turns around, hands on hips. _)

**Sawyer:** _( Finishing lamely and waving his arms about )_ … action man.

_( Sawyer turns around and heads off angrily in the opposite direction, back to camp, but not believing for one second that Kate won't follow. ) _

( Kate stares at Sawyer in disbelief for a second, that he is actually refusing to come, then follows, her mouth open slightly. )

**Kate: **_( Rolling her eyes )_ I'm not asking you to be "action man" Sawyer.  
_  
( Sawyer winces in irritation as his words are thrown back at him. ) _

( Kate's eyes focus on Sawyer's back and she raises her voice. )

**Kate:** I'm just asking you to be civil!

_( Sawyer whips around and glares at Kate incredulously. ) _

**Sawyer:** _Civil?! _

_( Kate stops and resolutely holds her ground, meeting Sawyer's eyes, chin up. ) _

( Sawyer approaches Kate, looking wildly between her and the direction in which he gestures wildly. )

**Sawyer**: How the _hell_, am I supposed to be civil to these people Freckles?!

_( Sawyer stops and looks at Kate, and almost shakes his head as he speaks. )_

**Sawyer: **Why the hell would _you_, of all people, want to be civil to them?!?

_( Kate heaves a sigh, as if she can't believe she has to explain this - )_

**Kate: **_Yes,_ they're annoying Sawyer, and I first I only said yes to get rid of her, but -

**Sawyer:** _( Interrupting loudly )_ Then why the hell do you wanna go?!

_( Kate snaps - )_

**Kate:** Because I want to make the effort Sawyer!  
_  
( Kate shouts so loudly Sawyer is momentarily shut up. ) _

( So Kate uses this valuable opportunity to talk without interruption, in a lower tone, but not without gritting her teeth to contain her anger, and letting her gaze bore into Sawyer - )

**Kate:** Sawyer we are _stuck_ on this island.

_( Kate looks around and smiles grimly - )_

**Kate:** And it doesn't look like we're getting off any time soon.

_( Kate's gaze returns to Sawyer and her face settles, the serious undercurrent in her voice coming to the surface. ) _

**Kate:** So we are going to have to survive here. But not just that, we are going to have to live here.

_( Kate puts special emphasis on the next words._ )

**Kate:** We are going to have to_ lead a life_.

_( Kate pulls herself up and Sawyer notes with alarm, how much she resembles Juliet in that moment, as she speaks in an informative yet authoritative tone, as if she is teaching Sawyer. ) _

**Kate: **And part of leading a life is making an effort, getting to know people better.

_( Kate draws her chin up further and stares at Sawyer. )_

**Kate:** And that's what I'm going to do.

_( Lesson over. ) _

( But Sawyer doesn't think so. He meets Kate's stare for a moment, then breaks away, tilting his head toward the ground and smiling to himself, one finger scratching the stubble on his chin. )

( Sawyer looks back up to Kate, still smiling, though this time with intent. )

**Sawyer:** Is that so?

_( Kate looks back, and swallows. Her eyes still trained on Sawyer, and her head still slightly titled back, like an anticipating a blow. ) _

**Sawyer: **See I got a problem with that Freckles. Cos I just can't imagine you "making the effort" and " getting to know people better."

_( Kate frowns and Sawyer clarifies._ )

**Sawyer:** You know, on the run.

_( By the end of the sentence, though Sawyer started out smiling, his face has dropped. H moves a little closer, and towers over her. He speaks quietly. _)

**Sawyer:** Because I thought that was your life. Being on the run.

_( Sure enough Kate stares at Sawyer, hurt, and his face flickers momentarily. But he can't back down, even if he is already regretting the words on the inside. ) _

( And now it's Kate turn to hold Sawyer's stare, while he waits for a reaction, then, almost mimicking him, she looks down too, smiling bitterly to herself. )

**Kate:** Yeah, that was my life.

_( Kate looks up, no longer smiling. ) _

**Kate:** But you know what? It's not _anymore_. I've got a fresh start.

_( Beat. ) _

( Sawyer and Kate stare at each other. One with a clenched jaw, and one biting their bottom lip stubbornly. And though they are not touching, it feels as if there is an actual physical force, holding them in this moment. )

**Kate: **_( Looking up and staring coolly into Sawyer's eyes. )_ And I intend to take it.

_( Kate's eyes flicker over Sawyer once, looking him up and down in an instant. ) _

( She meets his gaze again. )

**Kate:** Whether you want to come or not.

_( Kate turns and walks away from Sawyer. He stares after her, feeling like someone has pulled a rug from beneath him, and a little at loss for words. ) _

* * *

Sorry about the angst, couldn't help myself. :) But don't worry, all will be resolved next chapter.

You know the drill, reviews make me happy!


	10. Chapter 4, Part 3

Ok, so based on the episode, "Expose", I know that my interpreted characterisation of Nikki was totally off. So please think of her in this story as AU Nikki, or the Nikki that the real Nikki tries to project onto the other survivors …

You know what I mean.

Thanks also to reviews from **SassyLostie **and **LostSista. **Glad you found the last chapter funny.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Part 3**

**Scene 5 - **

_  
( Kate is standing outside what she presumes is Nikki and Paolo's tent. In fact she can tell it is because a pair of Nikki's denim "short" shorts are slung over one of the tent poles. A bit like flag pole Kate muses. She is carrying in her hands a bottle of water and wearing a look of grim determination. ) _

( And she is standing outside Nikki and Paolo's tent because she can hear bickering from inside. And it's not like there's a door she can knock on, so she is not sure whether to stand there until it dies down, or to barge straight in. She has tried coughing loudly several times but to no avail. )

( So instead Kate is forced to wait. And while she waits she can pick up on several fragments of the argument, phrases like" why do I have to go" (( Paolo )) and " because I say so" (( Nikki)) are among the forefront of things Kate hears. However these remind her of her own "disagreement" with Sawyer, about an hour ago, so she tries to block the argument out. She is still upset, but more angry than anything, so after she left him she had gone straight to the tent, changed, certain that he wouldn't follow her, then came straight her, just to prove that she would, with or without him. Kate scowled in recollection, to hell with him. She stopped scowling when a passer by gave her a funny look, and she realised she had picked up one of Sawyer's traits. )

_( Just then Nikki storms out of the tent, angry, but upon seeing Kate she stops, and as quickly as a light turning on her expression changes, and she beams at Kate who smiles uncertainly back. ) _

**Nikki:** Hey you came!

**Kate:** Yeah -

_( Kate is cut off by Nikki throwing her arms around Kate, as if she hadn't seen her in months. ) _

( Then releasing her, she steps back and looks at the bottle of water in Kate's arms. )

**Nikki:** Is that for us?!

(_ Kate looks down at the bottles, and blushes slightly, a little sheepish because now, in retrospect, her idea seemed pretty stupid. ) _

**Kate: **Uh yeah, I mean people usually bring wine to this sort of thing -

_( As far as Kate knew. ) _

**Kate: **- so I brought the next best thing. And this way you won't have to go out in the jungle tomorrow.

**Nikki:** Yeah! Well, it saves Paolo a trip really. I hate going on hikes in the jungle to tell you the truth.

_( Kate frowns. ) _

**Kate:** I thought you said you were a "tomboy."

_( Nikki scoffs - ) _

**Nikki: **Yeah, but there's tomboy and then there's just monkey. Besides, the jungle wreaks havoc with your hair.

**Kate:** Yeah.

_( Kate agrees even though she clearly couldn't agree less. Absentmindedly she wonders if maybe she should have brushed her hair once more since this morning. ) _

( Nikki then takes the bottle out of Kate's hands then looks around. )

**Nikki:** So where's Sawyer?

_( As Nikki speaks Paolo emerges from the tent, hands in pockets. ) _

**Kate:** Oh, uh, he couldn't come. He had a thing to do.

**Nikki:** Really?

_( Nikki tilts her head to the side and looks at Kate in a way that makes Kate feel for a moment that Nikki knows she's lying. ) _

( So, to distract Nikki, Kate also blurts out - )

**Kate:** He says hi though.

_( Nikki blushes and says - )_

**Nikki:** Really?

_( Kate looks a little awkward but lies seamlessly anyway. ) _

**Kate:** Yeah, and he said for me to save some fruit salad for him.  
_  
( Paolo rolls his eyes and sighs grumpily, both Kate and Nikki notice this. ) _

( Nikki turns around to face Paolo, furious once more, her hair whipping Kate in the face. )

**Nikki:** What? At least someone likes my fruit salad!

**Paolo:** What? I never said I didn't!

**Nikki: **You've just had your whole heart set out against this. You didn't like it from the moment I told you!

**Paolo:** Gee, I wonder where you got that idea from princess? Maybe because I told you I didn't want to go?!

**Nikki:** You're my boyfriend! You have to come!

**Paolo:** _( Motioning to Kate )_ Yeah well, he's hers and he 'aint shown up!  
_  
( Throughout this whole spectacle Kate has watched, mouth slightly ajar. Why did she agree to come out with these people? Sawyer was right. ) _

( And as she thinks those words Kate suddenly blinks, once, then twice. Sawyer was right? )

( And where was he? Kate tried to picture where he would be, probably sitting in his tent, alone, depressed and sulking. He would expect her to be mad for days and till then they would just be around each other in awkward uncomfortable silence. But that wasn't what Kate wanted. Not really, as she thought in growing realization. She wasn't really mad at Sawyer, she was frustrated, but why spend an evening with this bickering couple just so she could be proud for the sake of being proud? )

( And suddenly Kate woke up. She looked at Nikki and Paolo still bickering and smiled. This wasn't her. )

_( Kate cleared her throat. ) _

( Nikki and Paolo continued to fight. )

( So - )

**Kate:** _( Shouting )_ Nikki!

_( Nikki spun round, mildly surprised - )_

**Nikki:** Kate?

**Kate:** _( Resuming her normal tone )_ I have to go.

**Nikki:** What? Why?

_( A hand flies to her mouth )_

**Nikki:** Oh god? It's not because of Paolo is it?!

_( Behind Nikki Paolo exclaims disbelievingly and Kate bites her lip to stop from smiling. ) _

**Nikki:** Because I can make him go away -

_( Nikki claps her hands together, which Kate recognises as a sign in Nikki's world, that is equivalent ot a big light bulb flashing above Nikki's head when she gets an idea. )_

**Nikki:** - we could have a girls night in!

_( Kate shakes her head, smiling )_

**Kate:** No honestly Nikki it's fine. I just remembered, I have go see someone.

**Nikki:** Who?

_( Kate, smiling, and more to herself - )_

**Kate:** Sawyer.

_( Kate looks up, and meets Nikki's smile. Who, for the first time completely understands how Kate feels. ) _

( Calming down, Nikki says gently. )

**Nikki:** Go on then. Get him back.

_( Kate frowns - )_

**Kate:** Who says I need to get him back?

_( Nikki shrugs - )_

**Nikki: **Thought something was up with you.

_( Nikki grins at Kate. ) _

**Nikki:** Expert eye.

_( Kate grins back, partly because Nikki is right, and partly because of the irony, that the one person who understood what Kate needed before she did was Nikki. ) _

( Kate turns, and leaving Paolo and Nikki, goes to look for Sawyer. )

* * *

**Scene 6 -**

_( Kate walks quickly, invigorated by her sudden epiphany, and urged on by a desire to find Sawyer quickly and apologise. ) _

( She hurries towards his tent, trying not to break out into a run, absolutely certain she'll find him inside the tent, sulking, and waiting for her to come back so he could pretend to be asleep. )

( Kate paces along the sand, and as she approaches Sawyer's tent, the entrance to it comes into view. )

( Sawyer isn't sat outside. )

( Not deterred Kate slows to a walking pace, and approaches the tent casually, nodding to Sun who waves to her from several tents away. With no time to walk, Kate also waves back, and carries on going, a spring in her step. )

( But as Kate enters Sawyer's tent, inattentively waving the tent flaps aside, she stops, in surprise. Sawyer isn't inside the tent. )

( Frowning, Kate does a quick scan. Sawyer's belonging seem intact, and she also notes that his book is still there. However some objects had been moved around since she had seen it this morning, a couple of pillows were on the opposite side of the tent, and some of Sawyer's belongings were scattered from the pile Kate had made just that morning. Which means, Kate reasons, that Sawyer had returned to the tent since she left him further down the beach. He had just gone away again. Upon realizing this Kate sighs, somewhat disappointed and also feeling slightly cheated, she had left Nikki and Paolo to com find Sawyer and he wasn't even here. )

( Well, if he was that desperate not to be found she was going to find him anyway, just to prove she could. Looking more resolute now, Kate exit's the tent, and the firs thing she does is stand and look around for Sawyer, in case she might have missed him in her rush to get to his tent. )

( But there was definitely no Sawyer, he was at least instantly recognisable by his profile, especially among some of the fellow survivors, and Kate couldn't see him anyway. Besides, she already knew it would be unlikely to find Sawyer hanging out at the communal beach bar or with another survivor. Kate knew of very few survivors Sawyer ever talked to apart from herself when not on "business." Except for Jack, but Sawyer just liked to tease him, and he wasn't there. )

( Not seeing Sawyer Kate sighs again, but bites her lip in determination and strides forward, toward another survivor that had caught her eye. A slightly tubby white male, who lived a couple of tents away and who, Kate had noticed, was often sat outside his tent, watching the world go by as if it were Paris. )

( Kate, on approaching him - )

**Kate: **Um, excuse me.

_( The man looks up and upon seeing Kate smiles. ) _

**Man:** Yes love?

_( He's speaks with a British accent, and Kate is mildly surprised. )_

**Kate:** Oh, sorry, hi. I was just wondering if you've seen Sawyer in about the last hour? I'm looking for him and I just need to know which way he went.

_( The man still smiles, but shakes his head, not following Kate. ) _

**Man:** I'm sorry, who?

**Kate:** _( Blankly, as if it's obvious )_ _Sawyer._

_( The man scrunches up his nose and shrugs. ) _

( Disbelievingly Kate describes Sawyer. )

**Kate:** Tall, blonde hair, speaks with a southern accent …  
_  
( The man laughs and waves his hand apologetically. ) _

**Man: **Ah I'm sorry! Your boyfriend of course. Must have been sitting out in the sun too long.

_( Kate shares a small smile with the man, then continues - )_

**Kate:** Anyway, so have you seen him?

_( The man sticks out his bottom lip in an I-don't-know fashion and shrugs. )_

**Man:** Honestly can't remember love.

_( Sincerely he adds - _)

**Man:** Sorry.

_( Kate nods a little disappointed, then turns. Facing back toward the beach she looks for other people who might know where Sawyer went and she rubs her hands together, creassing her eyes against the setting sun. ) _

( Spotting someone she calls out and heads towards them - )

**Kate:** Sun?

_( Sun looks up and smiles at the approaching Kate. )_

**Sun:** What is it Kate?

**Kate:** Have you seen Sawyer?

* * *

**Scene 7 -**

_( Kate is pacing along the beach, walking steadily but with a sense of direction. She knows where Sawyer is. He hit her when she was trying to think of all the places she'd seen him on the island. But the only reason she had to do such a thing was because no-one else had know where Sawyer was, or noticed any of his movements. She had asked at least 10 people, including Sun, and Sun on behalf of Jin, and no-one had even remembered seeing Sawyer that day. And at least 8 out of 10 of those people had been around his tent all day, and knew who he was perfectly well. It had saddened Kate, did no-one besides herself care about what happened to Sawyer? She knew many people in the camp treated Sawyer with contempt, mainly because of his own doing, but the idea that no-one noticed him, upset and surprised Kate. How could you not notice Sawyer? In the end, this idea only fuelled Kate's desire to find Sawyer. ) _

( And Sawyer was exactly where she thought he was. He was in the clearing, the one where he went to chop wood during that first month, and where Kate had first confronted him about the inhalers, and had subsequently read the "letter." As a result the memory of the place, and how to get there, was still quite clearly imprinted in her mind. )

( And as Kate entered the clearing, rounding the corner of one tree, she wasn't at all surprised to see Sawyer, sat on a sandy stretch in the middle, facing out to sea, hands rested on his knees, and his whole back sunk. Kate's heart just tugged looking at him. )

( She approached him with caution, because now that she had found him she didn't know what to say, her first thought had to been to go be with Sawyer. Now that she was with him, she wasn't all that sure he wanted to be with her. )

( As she approached she could see Sawyer's back stiffen, as he heard her approaching footsteps. But he didn't turn around, and he didn't acknowledge her. )

( Kate swallowed, then calmly walked right up next to Sawyer, and sat down in the sand, looking out to sea like him. )  
_  
( Sawyer almost rolled his eyes but he resisted it. If she was going to play the silent game. So was he. ) _

( But after two minutes Sawyer couldn't take it anymore. If she was gonna come to him she probably had a reason, and he wanted to hear it. Masking his voice by speaking in monotone and without emphasis he spoke, but without turning around. )

**Sawyer:** I thought you were at dinner.

**Kate:** _( Still staring at the sea also. )_ I was. I left.

_( Sawyer frowned. So much for being civil. But he declines to say anything because that would be dragging up the afternoon's argument, and they're not speaking about that. Even though they know they are both thinking about it. ) _

( Instead Sawyer comments, in a purposefully casual tone - )

**Sawyer:** Good for you.

_( But then Kate surprises him with a sudden outburst, breaking away from staring at the sea she turns to Sawyer and lets her real emotions flood into her voice - )_

**Kate:** Look Sawyer I'm sorry. I'm sorry o.k.? I shouldn't have said yes for you, I shouldn't have even said yes for me. I spent 10 minutes in their company and I would have gladly been anywhere else, even back in that goddamn cage -

_( Sawyer smiles a little, unable to help himself. )_

**Kate:** - and I realised -

_( Kate takes a deep breath and turns back to the sea. Sawyer openly looks at her now, interested in what she has to say. ) _**Kate: **- I realised I'd rather be with you. Most evenings in fact, not just because of them. And I'm glad I am. And even though I do want to get to know people more, and I'm not giving that up or forgetting the things you said -

_( Sawyer eyes flicker, and he looks down momentarily - ) _

**Kate:**_ ( Taking another deep breath )_ I realised that I have you, and there's so much time, so I don't need to rush out and meet people. That's not who I am. I can spend my time with you.

_( Kate laughs a little. ) _

**Kate:** It's ironic. It's only after we crashed on a damn island that I've actually tried to start having a life.  
_  
( And then Kate's speech is over. She wait's a little, her inhaled breath not released tense in anticipation of how Sawyer will take it. ) _

( Sawyer is in fact a little overwhelmed, that Kate had said so much, had been apologetic, to him and what she had said. He looks back down, staring at the his hands hanging loosely over his knees. )

( Kate turns to watch him, and looks saddened, through creased eyes, that he doesn't say anything. Did he not hear her? She just spilled out her heart and he doesn't care? She too looks back and stares at her own hands, biting her lip. )

( But then - )

**Sawyer:** _( Lowly, speaking down into his chest )_ Sorry.

_( Kate doesn't move but is more alert. She is dying to ask what for, but the moment is so rare she doesn't want to move or say anything to break it. Luckily for her Sawyer continues. ) _

**Sawyer: **For what I said earlier. I don't know a damn thing about your life Freckles -

_( Kate's mouth drops slightly, thinking maybe this is a complaint but - )_

**Sawyer:** - so I got no right to judge it.

_( Bitterly he adds - _)

**Sawyer:** Can't be worse than what I done anyway.

_( Kate looks at Sawyer sympathetically, then looks back down, smiling to herself a little, happily and quietly. Sawyer doesn't move, her forehead creased, his train of thought obviously segueing into what he has done that makes him a worse person. ) _

( Kate however, boldened, brings up something that has been weighing on her mind all day, yet had only just occurred to her. )

**Kate:** You know I've been thinking about what you said this morning Sawyer.

_( Sawyer looks at Kate. ) _

( Kate can feel Sawyer looking at her, but she doesn't look back. )

**Kate:** About me tearing down my tent.

_( Kate waits for Sawyer to say something but he doesn't comply. )_

**Kate:** Just thought I'd do it after all.

_( Kate speaks quite quickly, ending the last syllable in a high voice. It's too dark to tell if she's blushing but she's tentative. And already deliberately ambiguous in pre-emptive defence of Sawyer teasing her. ) _

( Sawyer doesn't take the bait though, and speaks in the same coded, casually pretending tone. )

**Sawyer:**_ ( Looking back at the sea. )_ And where would you sleep Freckles?

**Kate:**_ ( Shrugging and her voice still suspiciously controlled ) _I don't know. I could just keep doing what I'm doing now.

**Sawyer:**_ ( Smiling to himself )_ What? Stay in my tent?

**Kate: **Sure. If you want.

_( Sawyer laughs and Kate looks at him a little red. Is he laughing at her? ) _

( Looking up at him questioningly Kate can barely see Sawyer. It's so dark she can just see his profile, towering above her, outlined by the last, faint orange rays of the day. )

( Sawyer smiles down at Kate sitting in the dark, so small and confused, it's all he can do not to sling her over his shoulder and run off to the waterfall. )

( Instead he holds out his hand, leaving it in front of Kate's face. )

**Sawyer:** _( Smiling happily at her )_ Come on then Freckles.

_( Kate looks at Sawyer in confusion. He's not teasing her? ) _

( Sawyer waggles his fingers. )

_( Kate realises, looks down and smiles, in relief and mild embarrassment, then looks up and smiles broadly back up at Sawyer. In one decisive movement Kate leans on one arm, and reaches up ad grabs Sawyer's hand in contained excitement. Sawyer smiles back, and with one tug Kate lets herself be pulled up to her feet where she tries to stand giddily, her feet sinking in the sand. Sawyer rights her by grabbing her waist in the dark. Kate observes with satisfaction how warm Sawyer's hands are in the cooler evening, it feels like he is burning his finger prints onto her skin by grasping her waist. And not letting go.)_

**Sawyer:** On your feet Freckles?

_( Like an excited kid, Kate sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in a purposefully cute manner, and nods, grinning wickedly. )_

_( Sawyer can't resist anymore, clutching Kate's waist tightly Sawyer leans in, angling his head to meet Kate's tilted one, and she leans up to him. Softly their faces cushion together, their lips brushing, then Kate deepens it, standing up on her toes and pressing her mouth against Sawyer's, one hand sliding to the back of his neck and tangling in his hair, as his arms envelop Kate, circling on her back then pulling her up in a huge bear hug. Kate and Sawyer both simultaneously smiles into the kiss, enjoying the pleasant buzzing warmth between every point of contact between them. Kate is as closely aligned to Sawyer as is physically possible, and as his hands slip underneath her shirt, they part, just once, to share a smile. Fully reconciled. _

Several minutes later

_( Kate and Sawyer stand, wrapped up together, faces barely apart, talking lowly in confidential whispers. ) _

**Kate: **Shouldn't we be heading back?

**Sawyer:** Nah, let's just stay here.

**Kate:** _( In between kisses )_ He- re?

**Sawyer:**_ ( Breaks apart and looks around in inspection _) Here 'aint so bad. Nice trees, soft sand, ocean -

_( Kate shuts Sawyer up by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hungrily. Not breaking apart they fall to the ground, hitting it with an "oomph" making Sawyer laugh abruptly. )_

_( He is soon muffled by Kate.)_

* * *

Please review! 


	11. Chapter 5, Part 1

Thanks for reviews for the last chapter from **Ltodal, BasketBall Babe8 **and **SassyLostie. **Glad you found Nikki funny, she's quite unlike her real character in this fic but this version is fun to play with too. In future chapters I might try to show a side of Nikki as shown in the show, but only in passing. This is a Skate fic after all. :)

OK here's Chapter 5! And just to avoid confusion ... when football is referenced by both Charlie and Sawyer, Charlie is referring to the english variation of the game, "soccer" whilst Sawyer is referring to American football.

Plus, the routine Sawyer and Kate are working around in this chapter has been previously written about. So if you remember that, you are golden. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - **

Scene 1 -

_( Kate and Sawyer are sat outside his tent. Even from a distance, you can see they are talking and sharing food. Sawyer ducks down his head and says something, and as he does Kate breaks out into a grin. Kate is sat next to Sawyer, with one hand she drinks from a water bottle, and looks between the beach and Sawyer. The other hand is rested on Sawyer's propped up leg, seemingly forgotten, and invisible to the rest of the beach. ) _

( Cut to them - )

( Sawyer rubs his hands together, then screws the lid back on an empty water bottle and chucks it across the sand, where it lands a metre left of the tarp. Sat next to Sawyer, Kate rolls her eyes, and nudges Sawyer with her elbow. )

( Sawyer looks down at her - )

**Sawyer: **What? There 'aint exactly any bins around.

_( Kate, still chewing, smiles, and using the hand on Sawyer's leg, pushes herself up to a standing position. ) _

( Sawyer looks up and says quickly - )

**Sawyer:** You going?

_( Kate swallows and stares at him. ) _

**Kate: **You trying to get rid of me?

_( Sawyer smiles winningly - )_

**Sawyer:** Course not -

_( And Sawyer reaches out with one arm to grab Kate's leg. But she is too quick for him, and nimbly jumps out of the way, grinning triumphantly. ) _

**Kate:** _( Smiling )_ And I guess that's my signal to go.

_( Sawyer leans back. ) _

**Sawyer:** So, Pippi Longstocking. What's on the menu for today?

**Kate:** _( Bending down and picking up some stuff )_ The usual.

_( Kate places various collected articles into a bag as she speaks. Then shrugs the bag over her shoulder. )_

**Kate:** We need some more fruit so I'll do some picking, then I might go swimming, and then, I don't know. Wander.

_( Opposite Kate crouched down, Sawyer is reclined in his chair, watching her ) _

**Sawyer:** So it's the full jungle assault course today then?

_( Kate looks up at Sawyer and smiles. )_

**Kate:** Don't worry. I'll be back in 2 hours or so. You can stay out of trouble till then.

**Sawyer:**_ ( Grinning back )_ I'm not worried. You're the one who's gonna have to stay in bed all day if you break your damn foot falling outta a tree.  
_  
( Kate smiles and stands, brushing the hair out of her eyes. ) _

**Kate: **I don't fall.

_( Sawyer stands up too. )_

**Sawyer: **Of course, what was I thinking? Forgot you were half human half monkey for a second there Freckles.

_( Kate laughs as she bends down to pick up a couple of the water bottles lying on the ground. Sawyer notices this. )_

**Sawyer:** Hey, leave a couple for me.

**Kate:** _( Eyebrow raised )_ Sitting down and reading requires that much water?

**Sawyer: **Different plan of action today Freckles.

**Kate:** _( Standing up surprised )_ You aren't going to stay here?

**Sawyer:** _( As he stands, two water bottles in each hand )_ Nope.  
**  
Kate:**_ ( Mockingly ) _But who will guard your stash?

_( She nods toward the tent entrance. ) _

**Kate: **Unless you have a guard dog back there somewhere?

_( Sawyer glances toward the tent, then back to Kate. He laughs a little humourlessly. )_

**Sawyer:** Don't need a damn dog shortcake, I'm sure people will remember what happened last time they helped themselves to my stash.

_( Kate winces. Yes, she does remember Sawyer's less-than-pleased reaction to finding their stuff gone after they had got back. And it certainly hadn't been pretty. ) _

( So instead of refreshing that particular saga, Kate decides to change the topic. )

**Kate: **Where are you planning on going then?  
_  
( Sawyer grabs the remaining back pack and places his own water bottles inside. He crouches down to this, and Kate stands in front of him, backpack at the ready, waiting to go. ) _

**Sawyer:** Jungle. I'm gonna chop some wood.

_( As if to illustrate his point, Sawyer picks up the axe that lies next to his chair. Kate watches this and comments - ) _

**Kate: **You know you could just get logs from the collective pile.

_( Sawyer stands and looks around. ) _

**Sawyer: **Well that's their "collective pile." 'Aint mine.

_( Sawyer looks back to Kate. )_

**Sawyer:**_ ( Admitting )_ And I need to clear my head.

_( Kate frowns, trying not to let her concern seep through, but her brow creased nonetheless. ) _

**Kate:** Something wrong?

_( Sawyer lets out an amused breath, looking down, then up at Kate. He shakes his head. )_

**Sawyer:**_ I'm_ fine Freckles. Everybody's just so damn noisy around here. Doesn't help that the tot over there-

_( Sawyer nods in the direction of Claire's tent. ) _

**Sawyer:** - is bawling his head off every 5 minutes. I figured you get your two hours a day. I get mine.

_( Kate is staring at Sawyer, then snapping out of it, she blinks, smiles and readjusts the strap of her bag. ) _

**Kate:** Fair enough. I guess I'll see you later.

_( Sawyer smiles, and replies with a low voice. ) _

**Sawyer:** You can count on it Freckles.

_( Kate smiles, then walks off. ) _

( Sawyer watches after her for a few seconds, then, when she is far enough away he drops the bag and unzips it. Taking out one bottle of water, he replaces it under the tarp, then goes inside the tent. He re-emerges seconds later with a couple of suspiciously rolled up magazines, two cans of Dharma brand beer and a rather crumpled and dog eared packet of cigarettes. Furtively Sawyer stuffs these objects into the backpack, and as he zips up glances across the beach. Sawyer then takes the axe and holds it for a moment, wondering. Catching sight of the water bottle on the ground, Sawyer takes that and the axe, and lays them both under the tarp. )

( Then he stands, swings the backpack over his shoulder, and walks away from the tent, down the beach. )

( As he walks away Sawyer allows himself one, mischievous grin. )

* * *

**Scene 2 - **

_( Further down the beach from Sawyer's tent, in the path Sawyer in which is travelling, there is commotion. It is Charlie, and about 15 or so other willing participants, most noticeably Hurley, Locke, Nikki, Sun, Jin and a sour looking Paolo. ) _

( He is stood amongst the havoc of an attempted football game, two posts awkwardly erected as goals at either end, and various people scattered around the pitch, some of them slightly red. Charlie is stood in the middle of this, a ball in his hand, and pointing at one of the "goals" to Hurley, who has turned a lovely shade of purple, and trying to pay attention as Charlie tries to explain something. Locke also stands nearby, nodding, but apart from that no-one else is paying attention. Noticing this, Charlie looks around, then blows on the whistle around his neck, that he has somehow found, to gather their attention. )

( It also gathers Sawyer's. He is walking past, oblivious, until the high pitched screech made him whip round, in search of the source of the noise. It is such an unusual noise to hear on an island, that many other people also turn. However, Sawyer is closest. )

( And he stops and watches Charlie, in confusion, who is trying to shout instructions across the pitch. )

( Then, calling out - )

**Sawyer: **Hey chucky, what are you doing?  
_  
( Charlie doesn't turn around, but continues to shout across to someone trying to move their goalposts closer together. So Hurley nods to Sawyer behind Charlie, and Charlie, turning and following Hurley's line of vision, spots Sawyer in confusion - )_  
**  
Charlie:** _( To Sawyer )_ Me?

_( Sawyer rolls his eyes. ) _

**Sawyer:** Yes Aaron Carter, I'm talking to you. Now what the hell are you doing?

_( Charlie scratches behind as his ear and says - )_

**Charlie:** Oh, um, I'm teaching these guys how to play football.

_( Sawyer looks scornful. )_

**Sawyer:** Why? You gotten tired of the golf course already?

**Charlie: **No, uh, we found this.

_( Charlie holds up the black and white ball he had tucked under one arm. ) _

( Sawyer looks at Charlie like he's stupid. Charlie doesn't understand why. )

**Charlie:** What?

**Sawyer: **That 'aint the right ball.

_( Charlie looks down at it critically - )_

**Charlie:** Yeah, I know it's not a real one, but a leather ball would be too heavy to use on sand anyway.

**Sawyer: **No, dufus, I mean it 'aint a real football ball.

_( Charlie looks up at Sawyer. )_

**Charlie:** Uh, yeah it is.

**Sawyer:** Well I don't know what game you tommies play in England, but that definitely 'aint a real football ball.

_( Charlie's mouth forms a big "o" and he smiles and shakes his head at Sawyer. ) _

( Sawyer frowns. )

**Charlie:** Oh, no, I'm teaching them how to play real football.

_( Sawyer shifts on one foot to face Charlie fully. By now other players have stopped talking among themselves, and are instead listening. Charlie and Sawyer don't notice. ) _

**Sawyer:** Well then you've been misinformed sonny, 'cos what you're playing is called "soccer." Real football 'aint nothing like this.

_( Sawyer gestures around the pitch. The turns to Charlie, and grins, confident he is right. )_

_( Charlie however doesn't submit, and replies, a little defensively - )_

**Charlie:** Well actually _you've_ been misinformed -

_( Sawyer's eyebrows raise at Charlie's retort. Hurley and Locke are both watching with interest. )_

**Charlie:** - " soccer"_ is_ real football. That's what it's called. American football ripped off our name.

_( Sawyer chuckles, amused by Charlie's indignation. ) _

_( Charlie however, annoyed further by this, fires up - )_

**Charlie:** Hey, look mate -

_( Sawyer pulls a face at being referred to as Charlie's "mate." )_

**Charlie:** - it's an English sport, and trust me, in England, it's called football.

_( Sawyer frowns irritably, that Charlie is challenging him further. However Sawyer is still adamant not to give up his original, if somewhat meaningless argument. )_

**Sawyer:** Yeah well then they got it wrong, didn't they hoss?

**Charlie:** _( Quietly, but still so Sawyer can hear ) _Yeah, but only if "they" is you.  
_  
( Sawyer stares at Charlie momentarily, then scowls, looking away. Which, in the dictionary of Sawyer - People, means Sawyer is wrong. And he knows it. ) _

( Charlie grins a little to himself, and Hurley and Locke exchange a knowing gaze. Sawyer turns in time to catch this, and scowls at them all, wiping the smiles off everyone's faces except Locke. Who nods to Sawyer. )

( Sawyer shakes his head - )

**Sawyer: **Whatever. 's not important.

_( Sawyer strides off, behind the chatter of the "footballers" starts up again. )_

* * *

**Scene 3 - **

_( It is several hours later. And Sawyer hasn't made it much further down the beach at all. He is sat on the beach, backpack abandoned, watching the game. ) _

( Kate approaches across the beach. With a bemused expression she stops when she sees the "football game." The match is in full play now, survivors running around and shouts rising up from the pitch. )

( Curious, Kate diverts from her original path, and heads toward the game. As she comes closer she in fact realises what it is. A " soccer " game. )

( She laughs, and stands to watch, smiling at Charlie running around, yelling himself hoarse. She views the large crowd, also standing around to watch. Some, more engaged than others, appeared to be cheering a certain side on. )

( Then, with a start, she spots Sawyer. Confused approached him. )

**Kate: **Hey!

( Sawyer turns, spots Kate, then turns back to the game, waving Kate over. )

**Sawyer:** Hey Freckles, come check this out.

_( Kate approaches, and as she does, notices Sawyer's bag and noticeable absence of wood, but one can of beer open in his hand. _)

**Kate:** I thought you were chopping wood.

**Sawyer:** _( Not looking around )_ Change of plan.

_( Kate comes to stand next to Sawyer, and after looking at him, turns to the game, the direction in which he is pointing. She is unsure of what he wants to point out. )_

**Sawyer:** Nice game huh? Locke's side are a little stronger -

_( Sawyer takes a swig from his can then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. )_

**Sawyer:** - but the score is 3 - 2. So I suppose there's still hope yet for the limey runt and his other 6 dwarfs.

_( Kate looks sharply back to Sawyer in confusion. _)

**Kate:** Sawyer? Are you watching the game?

**Sawyer**:_ ( Eyes following players on the pitch as he speaks )_ Not just watching the game Freckles. Betting on it.

_( Kate readjusts her stance, moving to face Sawyer a little more, one hand on one hip. ) _

**Kate:** You're making profit off this game?

**Sawyer**: _( Sawyer shrugs casually, as if this is perfectly normal )_ Always good to spot an opportunity Freckles. For instance, see that guy over there -

_( Sawyer points to a middle aged tubby guy, that Kate recognises, but she can't for the life of her remember his name. _)

**Sawyer:** - well, _he's_ bet me some bottles of sunscreen and 5 shirts that Charlie's side wins, but what he don't know is that Jin, the leading player, hurt his foot yesterday. And my team, Locke's side, has Hurley in goal. And let's face it Freckles, if anyone's gonna be blocking any goals it's that guy. And he thinks the fact that my team's got an old guy is going against me?

_( Sawyer laughs. )_

**Sawyer:** He don't know Locke.

_( Kate shakes her head a little disbelievingly - )_

**Kate:** I can't believe you're turning a soccer game into an enterprise.

_( Sawyer shrugs, as if to say, "What do you expect?" ) _

( Kate sits down on the sand beside Sawyer, looking at the game. )

**Kate:** Besides, how much money do you expect to make off the outcome of one game?

**Sawyer:** Oh, it's not just one game Freckles -

_( Sawyer waves the hand holding his can in the direction of the pitch - )_

**Sawyer:** - they got a whole tournament thing going on here. Besides, they switch players around every couple of games -

_( Sawyer drinks from his can - )_

**Sawyer:** - mixes up the odds.

_( Kate looks back towards the pitch and raises her eyebrows, smiling a little in concession - )_

**Kate:** Alright, I'm impressed.

_( Sawyer, who up until now, had been watching the game as they spoke, looks up at Kate, and they shares a smile. Still grinning he looks back to the game and he takes another swig - )_

**Sawyer:** Glad to hear it Freckles.

_( Kate notes this action, then asks Sawyer - )_

**Kate:** You got any more of those?

_( Sawyer, looking toward her - ) _

**Sawyer:** What? Oh, yeah, hold on a sec Freckles -

_( Sawyer quickly zips open the bag and fishes one out. He passes it to Kate, then looks back to the game - )_

_( Kate holds the can, and stares at Sawyer. ) _

**Kate: **You weren't really going to go chop wood were you?

_( Sawyer smiles to himself. )_

**Sawyer:** Sherlock 'aint got nothing on you Freckles.

_( Kate turns back to the game. And sticks out her bottom lip in consideration, then nods reasonably. )_

**Kate: **Yeah, I guess that's fair. I mean, if I don't ask you what do on your time, I don't have to tell you what I do on my time.

_( Sawyer looks round sharply, in protest. ) _

**Sawyer:** Hey -

_( Kate breaks out in a smile, and glances back toward Sawyer, relishing in her joke. ) _

( Sawyer rolls his eyes and breaths out, realising he's been had, as he turns back to the game. )

( Kate watches Sawyer and smiles. )

**Kate:** You're just too easy sometimes.

_( Sawyer nods and takes another swig of his beer. ) _

**Sawyer:** Only when you want me to be Freckles.

**Kate: **Speaking of which …

_( Kate then stands up, grabs Sawyer's bag as well as her own, and starts to walk away. Sawyer turns quickly, and calls after her. )_

**Sawyer:** Hey, where are you going?!

_( Kate turns, facing Sawyer. )_  
**  
Kate:**_ ( Smiling ) _What do we usually do about now?

_( Realisation dawns on Sawyer and he breaks out into a grin. Kate grins too, then turns and continues walking. ) _

( It's not until Sawyer scrambles to his feet, that he remembers something, and stops. Not hearing his footsteps, Kate turns for a second time, heaving a sigh. )

**Kate:** What now James?

_( Sawyer gestures lamely to the game, almost ashamed for pointing it out - )_

**Sawyer:** _( Regretfully )_ My bets.

_( Kate quirks her eyebrows upwards, shifts the bag on her shoulder, then looks to Sawyer. ) _

**Kate:** _( Smiling and biting her lip )_ Your choice.  
_  
( Then without another word she turns and walks away. ) _

( Sawyer is torn only for a moment, before pacing along the beach to catch up with Kate. )

( Besides Kate - )

**Sawyer: **I'll collects my winnings later.

_( Kate smiles and Sawyer places a hand on the small of her back, and they change direction, toward the jungle. ) _

* * *

The football tournament is not over! How will Skate be involved?

Review! It keeps me going. :)


	12. Chapter 5, Part 2

Thanks to **BaskteBall Babe8** and** SassyLostie** for reviews. You'll see how Skate is involved in the tournament soon enough ... but not in this chapter! And sorry for the long wait for updates. I feel bad for neglecting this fic and I've got so many ideas for upcoming chapters up in the air, but I've also got my GCSE's going on at the moment so I'm busy.

This part's a short 'un. And I've got another chapter ready but it has no Skate in it so I might wait and post it as part of a longer chapter later.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Part 2

Scene 4 -

_( It's a fresh morning. Early, as the camp is still silent and the only sound is the waves, washing in and out. ) _

( Interior shot of the tent. Early morning sunlight lights pushes it's way through the gaps in Sawyer's makeshift tent. Sawyer and Kate are in bed, asleep. Sawyer takes up most of the mattress, lying spread eagled on his back. Kate is sleeping on his left, facing outwards and curled into the edge of the mattress. None of Sawyer is touching her, except the arm accidentally pinned beneath her. It had been wrapped around her earlier in the night, but when she rolled over the arm unfolded and had been taken with her, now squashed beneath her torso. Sawyer however isn't awake. )

( Kate then murmurs in her sleep, and rolls her over, her body falling into Sawyer's side and her hand lightly hitting in the face. Sawyer wakes, disturbed and momentarily confused, then notices Kate lying on his chest. And he smiles. )

( Wincing slightly, as his arm has gone to sleep, Sawyer gathers Kate up in his arms more fully, so they are both more comfortably aligned. Kate doesn't wake, just simply moves in closer to Sawyer, her hair falling across her face and her arm flopped over Sawyer's waist. Sawyer lets it rest there, and his head falls back onto his pillow, eyes shut. )

* * *

( It's later in the morning. Kate is getting dressed inside the tent. Sawyer is already sat outside. He looks up as Kate exits. )

_( Sawyer glances up over the top of his book as Kate walks in front of him. ) _

**Sawyer:** Morning.

_( Kate glances toward Sawyer who is still reading. ) _

**Kate: **You won your bet yet?

**Sawyer:** Yet to be decided.

_( Kate grabs a bottle of water and drinks from it. ) _

**Kate: **The tournament's still on?

**Sawyer:** Sure is. I saw the hobbit and the man o'wisdom talking this morning. Guess they decided another few rounds were necessary.

**Kate:**_ ( Strangely curious )_ Is that bad?

**Sawyer: **_( Not picking up on it )_ Hell, I don't care, teams are fixed now, and I'm still putting all my money on Locke's side winning.

_( A little pause. But then - )_

**Sawyer:** What's got you all interested Freckles?

**Kate:** _( Shrugging )_ I'm not.

_( Then changing the topic - )_

**Kate:** Man of wisdom? Is that supposed to be Locke?

**Sawyer:**_ ( Returning to his book )_ All he needs is a damn beard and a walking stick.

_( Sawyer turns another page and Kate disappears inside the tent. She returns a minute later with boots on. ) _

( Sawyer looks up. )

**Sawyer:** _( Surprised ) _You off already Freckles?

**Kate:** _( Shrugs )_ Might go play.  
**  
Sawyer:** Soccer?

**Kate: **Sure.

**Sawyer:** But they already got the teams fixed, you go mixing them up you're mixing up the odds!

**Kate: **Well then I'll be a substitute or something. Besides, I want to watch.

_( Kate narrows her eyes at Sawyer from where she is standing in front of him. ) _

**Kate:** I thought you'd want to too. You know, keep an eye on your bets.

**Sawyer: **Got me a nice patch of sand warm and ready. Don't you worry Freckles.

_( Kate, with a teasing smile, says - )_

**Kate: **You gonna play?

_( Sawyer laughs, out of surprise. ) _

**Sawyer:** You serious?

_( Kate shrugs, as if it isn't such a bad idea - )_

**Kate:** I'm playing.

_( Sawyer looks back down at his book and scoffs in his heavy southern accent- )_

**Sawyer: **Well thanks, but _no thank-you_ Freckles.  
_  
( Kate points out - )_

**Kate: **You're coming anyway.

**Sawyer: **Only to collect my winnings.

**Kate: **_( Ever reasonable ) _You haven't won yet.

**Sawyer:** Yeah, well we'll see about that.

**Kate: **Fine -

_( Kate grabs a full bottle, then stands, facing Sawyer. )_

**Kate:** You ready to go?

**Sawyer: **_( Eyebrows raised )_ Already?!

**Kate:** (_ Looking around ) _Yeah, the sun's nearly overhead so it must be nearly noon. And I've already had breakfast.  
**  
Sawyer:** _Yeah _and we've only been up for 2 hours. What you in damn rush for?

**Kate:** Do I have to drag you to the pitch or do you think you can get up by yourself?

**Sawyer: **I'm coming, don't fret yourself. Just right now I happen to be preoccupied -

_( Sawyer waves his book around; )_

**Sawyer:** - I think Miss Marple's onto something.

(_ Sawyer looks back to his book and adds in a lower tone. ) _

**Sawyer:** Besides I got better things to do than watch people run around like little kids jacked up on candy.

_( Kate bites her lip and smiles down at Sawyer in an amused way, eyesbrows raised in an expression that clearly finds Sawyer cute when he's being over-dramatic. ) _

( Sawyer catches this expression and sighes, in an irritated world weary manner that makes Kate grin more. )

**Sawyer: **Yeah and you can wipe that look off your face too Freckles. You go on ahead. I'll catch up later.

**Kate: **_( Leaning down )_ You sure?

_( Sawyer fixes Kate with a glare. ) _

( Swallowing down a smile she straightens up and grabs her bottle of water. )

**Kate:**_ ( Shaking her head in mock regret _) Fine, suit yourself.

_( Kate walks across to Sawyer and in a rare public display of affection, bends down to kiss him goodbye. Sawyer holds her there with a hand on the small of her back, then breaks away. ) _

**Sawyer: **Knock 'em out shortcake.

_( Kate just smiles. ) _

( Kate then turns and starts to walk away. But then Sawyer, not in jest, realises something. He grabs Kate's wrist, and spins her round, stopping her from leaving. )

**Kate:**_ ( Pulled back )_ What?

**Sawyer:** _( Seriously )_ You any good at soccer?

**Kate:** _What?_

**Sawyer: **You any good at playing?

**Kate:** _( Frowning )_ Why?

_( Sawyer heaves a little sigh, as if in disbelief that he has to spell it out. )_

**Sawyer:**_ Because_ I got some money going on Locke's side.

_( He narrows his eyes at Kate knowingly_. )

**Sawyer:** And I know you, you're gonna be playing for that other lot, and if you are, you better not be scoring them any points.

_( Kate laughs lightly in amused disbelief, and Sawyer tugs on her arm, quite serious. )_

**Sawyer:** Freckles, we got a lot going on this game and you 'aint gonna spoil it. Right?

_( Kate smiles, knowingly, and looks Sawyer in the eye to reassure him. _)

**Kate: **Don't worry. I've never even played football.

_( Sawyer stares at Kate a moment, dubious, then lets go of her arm. Kate gives one parting smile then walks off. ) _

( Sawyer returns to his book and resumes reading. Settling back into his reclined position Sawyer tries to find his spot on the page. Glancing up only once, in the direction of Kate's receding back, Sawyer starts to read. _One more chapter before he goes._

* * *

__

Review!


	13. Chapter 5, Part 3

Ok thanks to reviews from **SassyLostie, BasketBall Babe8 **and **heavenly-vixen **for the last chapter. They are much appreciated ( and no this isn't the last chapter by any means. )

Mucho apologies for the enormous wait between updates, and the fact that while this is an update it isn't one that focuses on Skate, but the good news is the next chapter is nearly finished ( and does have Skate in ) and should be along in 1 -2 days.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Scene 6 - **

The football match is currently in full throw. Charlie however isn't playing. He is standing on the sidelines of the "pitch" and imperiously blowing on a whistle every few minutes. This proves to be ineffective however, as every time Charlie blows the whistle people turn around and but as soon as Charlie tries to start yelling out instruction they start playing again.

**Kate:** Hey Charlie.

_( Charlie turns and sees who it is. )_

**Charlie:** Oh hey Kate, long time no see.

**Kate: **Yeah I know. Hey, do you think maybe I could play later?

**Charlie: **Play football?

**Kate:** Yeah, it looks fun.

**Charlie: **I didn't even know you knew how to play.

**Kate:** I don't, but I'd like to try. In your team if that's o.k.

**Charlie:** In my team?

_( Charlie scratches behind his ear and looks towards the pitch uncertainly. )_

**Charlie:** Oh man, I'd love to Kate but we've already picked out the players.

**Kate: **Oh.

_( Kate puts her hand above her head to shield her eyes from the sun, directly overhead. ) _

**Kate:** Could I not swap with someone later?

**Charlie: **_( Charlie glances back towards the "pitch" again, forehead also creased because of the glare of the sun )_Well .. I guess you could sit on the bench if you wanted to - not that we actually have a bench - and I could draft you in at half time.

_( Kate smiles gratefully. ) _

**Kate:** Great, thanks Charlie.  
_  
( Kate then turns and starts to head off, intending to do go get a seat straight away. But Charlie has something else to say. )_

**Charlie:** Wait, Kate.

_( Kate turns. )_

**Charlie:** I just wanted to say thanks, to Sawyer, for looking after Aaron the other day. I know it was pretty short notice and not really his thing -

_( Kate smiles at this understatement. ) _

**Charlie:** - but it was cool of him to help me out.

**Kate:** Well -

_( Kate hesitates, forming an idea in her head. )_

**Kate:** - you know if you ever want someone to look after Aaron for a while all you have to do is ask. I mean, me and Sawyer would be happy to.

_( Charlie is rather surprised at this offer. ) _

**Charlie:** Really?

_( Kate nods. )_

**Charlie: **Oh, wow, thanks Kate. That's great. Really great actually because -

_( Charlie moves a little closer to Kate and says in a quieter voice - )_

**Charlie: **- I just need sometime with Claire you know? I mean the other day we were talking about how great it would be if we could take a picnic into the jungle but we couldn't because Sun was busy and Claire doesn't feel comfortable leaving Aaron with anyone else. I mean there's Nicola and that guy Paul but they're a bit weird aren't they?

**Kate:**_ Yeah_. So where's the bench then?

**Charlie: **Oh, just over there -

_( Charlie points to the row of people behind them who are sat watching. Kate spots them, then looks back to Charlie - )_

**Kate:** Thanks Charlie.

**Charlie:** Anytime.  
_  
( Kate wanders off and Charlie looks after her. Till a yell is heard behind him and a large smack and a fall signals a ball hitting Charlie squarely on the head. ) _

* * *

**Scene 7 - **

Paolo is notably absent. This is maybe why Nikki is sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, and her head rested on them. She stares morosely out at the game from behind the hair fallen across her face.

**Kate:** Hey, Nikki.

_( Nikki raises her head, sees Kate and attempts a smile. )_

**Nikki: **Hey.

_( Nikki's voice sounds off, breathy and surprisingly low. )_

**Kate: **Is this seat free?

**Nikki:** Yeah sure.

_( In an attempt to snap Nikki out of it, because Kate somehow feels she should, Kate peers around Nikki and asks - )_

**Kate:** Is Paolo playing?

**Nikki:** _( Still facing away )_ No. He's probably just taking a dump in the jungle or something. He never wants to do anything like this.

( Kate tries to focus on the game, and spots Locke come into her line of vision, dribbling a ball with surprising ease. Behind him Jin tries to keep up, with a slight limp Kate notes with a smile. )

( Just as Kate is getting into the game she hears a delicate, just audible sniff to her right. Glancing slightly towards Nikki it hits Kate how quiet Nikki has been. There must be something wrong. )

**Kate: **What's wrong?

_( Nikki doesn't reply. She doesn't even move, giving no sign she even heard Kate. )_

_( Kate stares at Nikki's prone form, not expecting her to be so solitary, and is just about to look back to the game when Nikki says something - )_

**Nikki:** 27th October.

_( Kate frowns. What's a date got to do with anything? )_

**Kate:** What?

_( Nikki raises her head a little, breathing in, and turns to Kate, resting her chin on her shoulder and meeting Kate's eyes sadly. ) _

**Nikki:** That's the date today.

**Kate:** Oh. How do you know?  
_  
( Nikki glances back toward the ocean. ) _

**Nikki:** The guy in the tent next to us made a calendar. It dates back from the day of the plane crash and he shares it with us.

**Nikki: **It's my birthday. Today.

_( Nikki meets Kate's eyes and gives a sad little smile - )_

**Nikki:** That's what the 27th October is.

_( Kate's eyebrows pop up. Birthday? She hadn't been expecting anything as significant as that. An argument with Paolo maybe. Suddenly she doesn't know what to day, except the rather exhausted - ) _

**Kate:** Wow, I'm sorry.

**Nikki: **_( Contemplating outloud )_Yeah, I mean, it's so weird. No presents or friends or party or anything.

**Kate:** Does Paolo know?

**Nikki:** No. Well yes, he knows when my birthday is, but I didn't tell him it was today.  
_  
( Kate is now starting to get interested - ) _

**Kate:** Why not?

_( Nikki shrugs and purses her lips in a funny manner, staring out to sea again - ) _

**Nikki:** I don't know. I guess I just thought he'd make a big fuss. And there doesn't seem to be any point in celebrating anything when I'm stuck here. Besides -  
_  
( Nikki looks around the beach, looking at properly - )_

**Nikki:** - you can't even tell it's October can you?

_( Kate looks around too, and shrugs her shoulder, chipping in lightly and reasonably - _)

**Kate: **Unless you live in Spain.

**Nikki:** Yeah.

_( And that passing comment strikes up a memory in Nikki's head, and her whole face brightens as she remembers - )_

**Nikki:** God, me and Paolo went to Spain once - we literally spent the entire time on the beach. The waves were so great but I forgot sun lotion, and I got the grossest sun burn. I looked, like a tomato.

_( Nikki glances around the current beach they are sitting on_. )

**Nikki:** Not really as fun now.

( Looking at Nikki now she doesn't seem so happy though. Kate, with sympathetic eyes, looks at the way Nikki rests her chin back on her knees, and breathes out through her nose despondently. )

**Kate:** _So_ - if you could have a birthday present today, what would you want?

**Nikki:**_( Decisively )_ A plane.  
_  
( Kate laughs. An un-anticipated bubble of laughter popping out. ) _  
_  
( But Nikki changes her mind - ) _

**Nikki:** No, actually - I think I'd like a phone. One that works obviously but - it's just every year on my birthday my parents would ring me. I didn't speak to them much and I kinda dreaded it; my Mom used to try and convince me to come home or get a "real" job but - it still feels weird without it. I mean I haven't seen them in years, I sort of travel a lot -

**Nikki:** - but now that I'm stuck here I think I miss them the most.

_( Nikki looks at the ground and picks up a loose pebble, rolling it between her fingers - ) _

**Nikki:** And they probably think I'm dead or something.

_( Kate looks out toward the ocean. ) _

**Kate:** _( Sombrely )_I think everyone out there thinks we're all dead.

**Nikki:** Yeah. Oh god.  
_  
( Nikki's head straightens as a thought strikes her - _)

**Nikki:** Think of all the parents that think their kids are dead. That's horrible.

_( Nikki glances toward Kate. )_

**Nikki:** What about you? I mean, your parents.

_( Kate swallows - ) _

**Kate:** Oh, my Mom died a few years ago.

**Nikki:** _( In a tragically emphatic voice )_ Oh god, sorry. What about your dad?

_( Kate turns to face the pitch and states in a dark, offhand manner. )_

**Kate: **Yeah he's dead too.

**Nikki:** Oh.

_( Nikki looks at Kate a little weirdly, then turns to face the pitch. Just as Charlie approaches. But this time, with his arm supporting a limping and wincing Jin. _)

**Charlie**: Hey, Kate.  
_  
( Kate looks up, now in a more distracted mood than before. ) _

**Kate:** Oh hey Charlie.

**Nikki:** _( Piping in )_ Hey Charlie.

**Charlie:** _( Spotting Nikki and looking panicked )_ Oh, hey - _you. _

_( Kate clears her throat and Charlie looks back to her - )_

**Charlie:** Oh yeah, basically, Jin's bloody foot's gone so - could you play?

**Kate:** Yeah sure, that's great.

_( Kate stands then looks back to Nikki - )_

Kate: _( Gesturing toward Nikki )_ Unless you -

_( Nikki gives her perkiest smile yet, smiling up at Kate in a way that un-intentionally shows off all her pearly white teeth - )_

**Nikki:** No go ahead. But I didn't know you played soccer?  
**  
Kate:**_ ( A smile from earlier forming )_ I have some idea.

**Nikki: **Oh, o.k.

_( Kate heads towards the pitch, Nikki calls out - )_

**Nikki: **Hey Kate.

_( Kate turns, inwardly relieved to hear her own name not "Freckles" from Nikki - )_

**Nikki:** Kick some ass.

_( There's a pause. Then Kate calls back - )_

**Kate:** Will do.

_( As Kate runs off Charlie follows, around blowing on his whistle. Jin, in the meantime has, painfully, sat down in Kate's deserted spot. Turning to Nikki, Jin proffers - ) _

**Jin:** Uh - hello?

**Nikki:** Oh hi.  
_  
( Nikki is surprised to see Jin there, then quickly readjusts - ) _

**Nikki: **Your name's Jin right?

**Jin:** Yes. You?

**Nikki: **Oh, I'm Nikki, hi.

_( Nikki holds out her hand. Jin shakes it.)_

* * *

Please review. More to come soon. 


	14. Chapter 5, Part 4

Thanks for reviewing **SassyLostie. **Glad to hear you're enjoying my version of Nikki's character, and don't worry this chapter holds Skate and future chapters are bound to hold more Kate / Nikki as it's just fun to write. ( Been on a bit of a break so will be catching up with and reviewing your fics soon. )

Enjoy.

* * *

**Scene 8**

( She is on Charlie's side, as an attacker. Locke is in defence, and every time the ball is passed her way she deftly takes control of it, dribbling it speedily toward Locke, then at the last possible minute shooting the ball to the side, with a foot that seems to come out of nowhere, leaving the old man strangely confused and sometimes left sitting on his behind. Which is a spectacle hilarious for both players and spectators considering the man's usual serene state. Because of this Kate has gathered a large number of people encouraging her, yelling "Kate!" over and over in the background, and going up in a cheer every time Kate shoots and lands the ball between the opposing team's "goalposts." )

( As Sawyer approaches however all he registers is background noise, and some recognisable figures kicking up sand behind Charlie, who stands in the foreground, blowing a whistle fervently. )

**Sawyer:** When's the next soccer game start hoss?

_( Charlie turns to face Sawyer, irritably, correcting automatically- )_  
**  
Charlie:** Football.

_( Sawyer walks past Charlie grinning; fully recovered from yesterday- )_

**Sawyer:** Well the last time I saw it played it was called soccer.

**Charlie:** _You've_ been to a football match?

_( Sawyer turns around to face Charlie. ) _

**Sawyer:** It was a women's only team.

_( Sawyer grins )_

**Sawyer: **They had nice uniforms.

_( Sawyer turns and carries on walking cheerfully. ) _

* * *

**Scene 9**

( He is walking parallel to the sea, with the football game in full throw to the right of him, and all the spectators sat to his left. Many become annoyed as Sawyer crosses their line of vision, taking his time, but he ignores them. Or at best glares. )

( Most of the people Sawyer knows are playing, the football teams are co-ed and the people Sawyer has spotted so far out of the corner of his eye include Claire, Jin, Locke, Sayid, Sun and an english man who lives a tent across from him. )

( However Sawyer can't help but think that someone is missing, and just as Sawyer is thinking this he spots Nikki in the crowd. Sawyer stops, alarmed at the sight of her, desperate for her not to see him, to make him sit next to her, and worst of all, maybe talk to him. )

( But as if Nikki can read minds Nikki's head pops up, and as if she could hear what Sawyer was thinking she automatically catches his eye. Startled Sawyer whips around, just as she starts to beckon him over. )

( Afraid that she might approach him Sawyer scans the crowd wildly, and in his mild panic settles on one noticeable figure and heads towards them without thinking. )

**Sawyer:**_ ( With false bravado )_ Hey there buddy!

_( Sawyer abruptly seats himself in the sand next to Hurley, who looks around in surprise. )_

**Hurley:** Uh, hey - _buddy?_

_( Sawyer isn't listening though, just glancing around in distraction. )_

**Sawyer:** Yeah, whatever just make it look like we're talking.

**Hurley:**_( Looking around in confusion )_ Uh - we are talking.

_( Sawyer turns back to Hurley not having listened to a word. ) _

**Sawyer:** What?

**Hurley:** _( Shaking his head )_ Never mind dude.

_( Hurley turns back to watch the game as Sawyer sits determinedly staring down the beach in the opposite direction to Nikki. There's a moment's pause before Hurley glances at Sawyer and is caught as he notices how intently Sawyer is staring in one direction. He turns to see the focus of Sawyer's attention but only sees more beach, puzzled he turns back to Sawyer and asks - ) _

**Hurley:** What are you looking at?

_( Sawyer glances at Hurley but doesn't elaborate. ) _

**Sawyer:** _( Tensely )_ She looking over here?

**Hurley:** Who? Kate? I think she's playing -

**Sawyer:** No Nikki. She coming over?

**Hurley:** _( Bemused )_ Uh, no.

_(Hurley's expression silently adds a "Why the hell would she?" ) _

**Sawyer:** Really? She 'aint looking?

_( Hurley glances over Sawyer's shoulder and shakes his head. )_

**Hurley:** No man.

_( At these words all the tension goes out of Sawyer's back, and straightening up he releases a relieved breath of air, glancing back at Nikki just to confirm he's safe. Reassured he turns to give Hurley his ususal grin, and finding this unsettling Hurley shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Well, the sand. ) _

**Sawyer:** Thank god for small wishes huh Stay Puff?

_( A flicker of annoyance darts across Hurley's face and, quite aggressively, he asks Sawyer - )_

**Hurley:** So what are you doing here?

_( Sawyer widens his arms around him as if it's obvious - )_

**Sawyer:** Watching the game.

**Hurley:** _You? _

**Sawyer:** _Yeah_, sure, why not? Got nothing better to do.

_( Hurley looks as if he doubts the truthfulness of this statement. ) _

**Hurley:** But you -

**Sawyer:** I what? You got something to say spit it out.

**Hurley:** _( As if stating the obvious )_ Well, you hate people.

**Sawyer:** What? Who said that? I'm practically a people person.

**Hurley: **Sure dude. And I'm Hugh Jackman.

_( Sawyer laughs. Hurley looks at him - )_

**Hurley: **What?

**Sawyer:** Oh, nothing it's just - that was quite a good one.

**Hurley:**_ ( Unsure of whether or not to look pleased )_ Oh.

**Sawyer:** Besides you and Wolverine do have a kind of hairy resemblance.

_( Sawyer smirks and Hurley sighs, accepting in resignation what he knew was coming. Resolutely he turns and returns to watching the football game. Sawyer notes this, perhaps for the first time, and asks - )_

**Sawyer:** How come you 'aint playing then?

**Hurley:** I -uh, decided I wanted a break -

**Sawyer:** Or maybe the Seventh Dwarf over there decided to chuck you off 'cos the harm you were doing to your team.

**Hurley:** What? I wasn't -

**Sawyer:** I mean it's an unfair advantage to the other team 'aint it, if they have to widen the goal to accommodate you.

_( Sawyer smirks. )_

**Hurley:** Oh, yeah, haha I get it. How long you spend thinking that one up?

**Sawyer:** What you talking about Hugo? This here's my very best stuff!

**Hurley:** _Hugo? _

**Sawyer: **It's your name 'aint it.

**Hurley:** Yeah but - what happened to all the nicknames and stuff?

_( Sawyer smirks and flings a pebble he had been fiddling with over the heads over those in front. )_

**Sawyer:** Why? Would you prefer I called you Tom?

**Hurley:** What?

_( Sawyer smirks once more and presses his lips together. He can't help this, he's on a roll. )_

**Sawyer:** You know, as in "peeping."

_( Hurley's mouth pops open in surprise. ) _

**Sawyer:** And here was me thinking after that little show you caught a couple of weeks back we'd be on first names basis by now.

**Hurley:**_ ( Spluttering )_ How - wha?

**Sawyer:** Mystery of communication Mongo. Look it up.

_( Hurley turns vehemently red. Looking down his hands start to fumble awkwardly with the sand, running grains through his fingers to have something to do in order to appear nonchalant. ) _

**Sawyer:** Come on now Hugo, no need to come over all shy on me. Not now anyways.

**Hurley:** So, uh, she told you about that did she?

**Sawyer:** Sure did. And don't worry, I don't intend on telling nobody else -  
_( Sawyer turns to Hurley with a playfully malicious grin - )_

**Sawyer:** - just find your squirming entertaining.

**Hurley: **_( Muttering under his breath. )_ Evil, sadistic -

**Sawyer:** _( Conversationally; but clearly enjoying himself )_ Speak up Hugo - can barely hear ya.

_(Sawyer studies Hurley with a anticipatory grin, expecting him to defy the laws of science by turning another astonishing shade of maroon. Instead he sees Hurley's eyes look up, spot something, widen, then fall right back to staring at his lap again. Following the direction of his gaze Sawyer looks up to see a sweaty Kate approaching, wiping her hair out of her face and from sticking to her forehead. ) _

_( As she nears Sawyer calls out - ) _

**Sawyer:** Being given a run for your money then by the look of it Freckles?

_( Kate nears and does a semi-shrug - ) _

**Kate:** Or yours considering the situation.

_( Sawyer leans back onto his hands and says in a knowing voice - ) _

**Sawyer:** Aha, I take it you _are_ playing for Chucky's team then?

**Kate:** If by Chucky you mean Charlie.

**Sawyer:** And judging by the sweat on your brow I'd say Gandalf and the elves are putting up quite a fight? How's it feel to find something you 'aint good at Freckles?

(_ Instead of responding goaded Kate smiles demurely, and bending to pick up a bottle of water next to Sawyer she inadvertently leans in to him, her face hoverin near his, and says matter-of-factly - ) _

**Kate: **Well, not knowing what to do on a football pitch is a lot harder than it looks, you have to learn.

**Kate: **_( To herself )_ Course.

_( Standing up straight Sawyer's objects of distraction are yanked upwards, so Sawyer's head shoots up where he meets Kate standing over him, staring him down with her hands on her hips. )_

**Kate:**_ ( With a coy smile )_ You were saying?

**Sawyer:** Give a guy a break Freckles, if you will wear such tight -

**Kate:** Hurley are you o.k.?

**Sawyer:** Don't worry Freckles nothing to see! Hugo here just got landed with the runny mangoes this morning, poor man's just having a bit 'a trouble shifting his business.

**Kate:** What -

_( Sawyer quirks his eyebrows upwards and Kate gets his full meaning. ) _

**Kate:** Oh.

_( Kate glances at Sawyer, and a little awkwardly says - )_

**Kate:** Sorry.  
_  
( A little grossed out Kate turns to Sawyer and makes her excuse to leave. )_

**Kate:** Well, I'm just gonna get back. Charlie's handing out half time advice.

**Sawyer:** Well be sure not to listen too carefully Freckles.

**Kate:** That's it? No more comments? About me playing for Charlie? The fact that I'm on _his_ team. Taking _orders_ from him?

**Sawyer:** Can't help you there Freckles. I'm happy to let you play on the midget's team long as it don't do me no harm.

**Kate:** _( Smiling at Sawyer's grave mistake )_ You'll let me?

**Sawyer:** You know what I mean.

**Kate:** Yeah? Well maybe I'll let you go fruit picking on your own tomorrow.

_( Kate shoots Sawyer a pointed smile. ) _

**Kate:** What does that mean?

_( With a triumphant flourish Kate turns and heads back towards the game, the water bottle swinging from her hand at her side. Sawyer watches her go with a look which is struggling between admiration and annoyance. He turns to Hurley, then notices what he's doing - ) _

**Sawyer:** Buck up there Hugo, you can come out now she's gone.

_( Hurley's head rises from where it was buried in his arms, red and shamefaced, yet he still manages an apoplectic expression, eyes popping out from his head. )_

**Hurley:** Shifting his _business!_

_( Sawyer smiles at this and adds conversationally, in the tone of someone giving friendly advice - ) _

**Sawyer:** Well that's what comes of taking up as a peeping tom Hu -

_( But this is enough to break Hurley's already rather sore ego, and rather loudly he snaps - ) _

**Hurley:** Stop it! Just shut up you …

_( Hurley turns redder searching for the appropriate expletive, and when he can't find one just shouts even louder - )_

**Hurley:** - I am NOT a pervert!

_( Several surrounding heads turn around in surprise. ) _

**Sawyer:** Oh ho, you might wanna keep it down there Pizza Pie, the Others might not have heard you.

_( Hurley just remains seated in stony silence. ) _

**Sawyer:** From the looks of things though I'm treading on the toes of some sore childhood issues of being spying on folks. You peek in your neighbour's windows as a little Deep Dish kid?

**Hurley:** _( Snappily )_ I don't know, am I touching on any issues of being a redneck bastard?

_( And with that shot Hurley clumsily stands to his feet, but storms off no less angrily. Many of the surprised faces turn o look at Sawyer accusingly, who sits there with his mouth open watching Hurley go, somewhat surprised by the violent outburst, to what he thought was just funny teasing. ) _

**Sawyer:** Wha - Fine! Storm off like a big damn girl then!

( Sawyer scans the pitch and finally located her near Charlie's team's goal. With some surprise and raised eyebrows Sawyer notices that Kate has the ball. Well, a little voice in his head goes, she has to get the ball at some point, good for her. Absentmindedly Sawyer wonders if he is supposed to cheer her on, he can hear a number of people shouting her name. Actually … )

( Sawyer looks around and notes that a surprising number of people are chanting Kate's name. People he didn't even know that she knew. A prickly feeling that something isn't quite right begins to be felt by Sawyer, looking back the at the game Sawyer looks at Kate more closely. )

( She is dribbling, and speedily too, with none of the clumsiness of a novice but all the authority of a player who knows what she is doing. Sawyer's eyebrows shoot up further as he watches in disbelief as Kate neatly skirts Locke, shooting the ball through his open legs then meeting up with it on the other side. As she does this the crowd goes wild, cheering even louder. But just then, as Sawyer's mouth hangs open, Kate's foot draws backwards and with a graceful swipe she shoots the ball directly in the direction of Locke's team's goal. Claire, awkwardly standing in the middle, makes a lame attempt to wave her arms in the direction of the ball, and several crowd members jump to their feet cheering as the ball goes completely wide, and completely through the goalposts. )

( Several things happen at once. Charlie blows loudly on his whistle before running towards Kate gesturing and talking excitedly, Locke walks to the edge of the pitch, dusting the sand off his trousers and avoiding eye contact with most and Claire wraps her arms around her body and nervously looks backwards towards her own tent. )

* * *

To be continued. How will Sawyer react? Will he play? Will Kate lose him his stash? Why's Hurley so pissy? Will I ever reach the end of this chapter?

Please review.


End file.
